Night Sky
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Join Austin&Ally in there life as vampires. Dez&Trish and there reactions. How all of them go through grief, love, sadness, and evil. How they fight there own enemies inside of them, including Ally. Being in the life of magic isn't all that easy for this foursome. How they react is something else.
1. Ambulance

I'm Ally Dawson. Daughter of Doctor Lester Dawson and owner of Sonic Boom. It's a music store. I've got two best friends named Austin Moon and Trish De La Rosa. We have been best friends since tenth grade. I'm a song writer for Austin and I work at my family store, Sonic Boom. I'm currently working there right now and talking to Trish. But a guy with red hair comes up to us.

"Hey, I'm Dez. How are you guys?" He checks out Trish. She turns around.

"We are great. I'm Ally and this is Trish."

"Hi." She says over her shoulder.

"Can I do anything for you, Dez?"

"She can." I raise and eyebrow and smile at Trish. She smiles and takes a deep breath and walks away.

"I'll be right back." I run after her under the staircase. "What's wrong? Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I'm with Jace." She answers with.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him for five months. He doesn't text you back."

"From the top of he mountains. Where Cell reception isn't all that great, Ally."

"All I'm saying is it doesn't hurt to talk to the guy. He's cute."

"Maybe you should. Seeing as you're so obsessed with the guy."

"Maybe I will." I start to walk over to him when Austin walks in and says 'what up!' To Dez. I get confused and go into the counter. "Hey Austin."

"You guys know each other?" Dez asks surprised.

" Ally's my best friend." Austin says. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We just met." I say.

"Cool. Uh, what's Trish doing?" Austin points to Trish who is looking the other way.

"Being in denial."

Trish turns around, "I'm not in denial." She walks over to us.

"Hey, it's your call." Austin and I decide to go for a walk. "What time is it?"

"Tenish."

"Wow. I'm out and it's almost ten. My dad is going to kill me."

"Im sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, when I'm out late with Trish he gets mad but when I'm out late with you its not a big deal and it doesn't matter. It makes no sense."

"One of the worlds greatest mysteries."

I laugh, "Yeah." There is a scream and a sound of a trash can falling over. "What was that?" I turn around and see that Austin vanished into thin air. Actually I turned around and looked back and he wasn't there but same difference. "Austin? Where the hell did you go?" I follow where the sound came from and notice Austin picking up a guy. "What are you doing? Who is that?"

"Ally! Uh, I think this guy is drunk. He is bleeding and he needs to go to a hospital. I'll call 911 you watch him." I follow Austin's directions. He sets the stranger in the ground and I check his pulse. It's not slowing down which is a good thing I guess. I can hear the ambulance sirens get closer until they stop as Austin waves his hand to where we are. They park the ambulance at the side of the road and pick up the guy and put him in the ambulance. They ask us what happened and we told them everything we knew from the noise. They drive away and Austin is massaging my shoulders to calm me down. That was a big adrenaline rush. Things like this don't usually happen to me everyday considering I live in Miami. But it was just a drunken accident. "Why don't I bring you home?"

"Yeah."

I link arms with Austin and he walk me home. He says good bye to me once we arrive. He leaves and I head upstairs and changing into a tank top and shorts and jump into bed. I fall asleep in half an hour.

Austin's POV

After dropping Ally off I swift off to my house. I go to my room and lock the door and close the blinds on my window. I unlock the lock on my mini fridge and open it. I pull out a bag full of dark red liquid and close the fridge back up. I lock it back up and sit on the bed. I open up the bag and drink the blood that's in the bag. The blood bag. I'm Austin Moon and I am a vampire.


	2. Song Writing Session

"I have cravings Dez!" I shake Dez.

"Austin! Calm down. You're hurting me. How bad can it be?" Dez rubs his chest.

"You wouldn't know. You're not a vampire!"

Dez drags me under the stairs where no one will listen, "Keep it down. I know you upset. I'd hate it too. You're only human though."

"Dez. I'm not human!"

"Ohhh, right." Dez says in realization with his high pitched voice her uses sometimes. "So how are you going to get rid of those cravings."

"What cravings?" I look over Dez's shoulders and see Ally come towards us with her usual smile on.

"Oh, uh, Austin's cravings for uh." Dez stutters trying to find the correct words to use.

I interrupt Dez so he doesn't look like an idiot, "Hamburgers." Ally smiles and gives me a confused look.

"You're craving for hamburgers." Ally states.

"Yeah, my craving for hamburgers." I look over to Dez with wide eyes.

"His craving for hamburgers." Dez laughs nervously and walks away tugging on his shirt multiple times because he's trying to my cool air.

I run my hand through my hair and say, "So what's new with you?"

"Hey, that rhymed!" Dez says from afar. Ally and I both roll our eyes.

"Nothing. I was thinking we could work on a new song tonight?" Ally mentions.

"Sure. That would be awesome." I answer.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>I'm waiting for Ally to get here so we can write our song. I check the time on the clock. She shouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes so I grab a blood bag in my secret storage in behind the fridge and open it up and drink up the blood. I hear foot steps walking up the staircase and quickly put it away. I spill some blood on my shoulder so I put my jacket on. As I'm doing that Ally walks in and closes the door behind her.<p>

"Why are you putting on your jacket? It's warm in here." Ally smiles.

"Is it? I don't notice." I walk nervously over to the piano and join Ally. She is talking but I'm too wrapped up and focused on the smell of her blood. I stare at her neck fighting my crave for her. For her blood.

"Austin are you okay? You're staring at my neck like its some zoo animal."

I look away from coming out of my thoughts. "I'm fine. We should work on the song now."

"Austin. You're bleeding!" Ally moved my jacket that shows where I dropped some blood on that I was drinking earlier.

"No. That's just from uh, I had a nose bleed before you came to Sonic Boom."

"Oh. It's probably from the humidity. It is HOT." Ally over exaggerates the word Hot.

"Yeah." I say nervously and relived. "Let's work on the song."

"Sure."

For the rest of the night we work in the song. "I'm just ,uh ,going to go lay right here", I get off the piano bench and lay down in the middle of the practice room.

Ally stands up and looks down at me with a smile as she puts her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" She laughs.

"What? I can't stay awake another minutes. I'm so tired."

"Fine. But you have to get up first."

I get off the ground, "Why?"

Ally walks over to the couch and grabs the two square pillows and a a blanket. "You're not falling asleep unless I get to." Ally grins.

I grin back, "Sure." Ally lays down and then I lay down beside her. We fall asleep next to each other. I bet you're all confused. If I'm a vampire then how come I'm going to sleep? Well, I too get exhausted. Im just like a human except I drink blood and the powers that come with being a vampire that I'll bore you with later. I bet you're also wondering how long I've been a vampire. Well that's a story for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>reveiw? Follow? Fav? Thanks!<strong>

**If you were to get turned into a vampire how would you like that to be done?**

**Getting turned is a process in the story. you have to drink vampire blood and then die with it while it's still in your body. Then when you wake up after dying you have to drink human blood.**

**so thoughts? What's you're idea?**


	3. The Ring

I open my eyes and wake up to a stinging on my body and I can hear sizzling from very close to me. I look down at my body. I figure out that I'm lying on the ground and I can see steam coming off my body. I look at the window and see that the sun is coming out. I vamp speed to the corner where there is shadow and the sun can hit.

Vamp speed is like running except it's ten times faster than a human can run and humans can't see you when you are vamp running. It's just like a gust a wind and you'd never now a vampire was near. I still wonder if there is any vampire lefts in Miami after what happened to me. I'll tell you later about that.

I look down at my hand and notice that I'm not wearing my day light ring. I look ahead of me and see Ally lying next to where I was lying down in the ground. She is starting to open her eyes and instantly looks at me and smiles.

Then she gives me a confused look at me, "What are you doing over there?"

I look around, "The sun was hurting my eyes."

"Why didn't you just close the curtains?"

"Good idea. Can you do that for me?"

Ally stands up, "Why can't you? You're closer."

"Can you just please do it for me?"

"Sure." Ally smiles and walks over to the window and closes the curtains. "It's not even that sunny out yet."

I walk over to the fridge to grab a water, "It's still bright when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is sunlight."

"I guess I kind of get what you're saying."

"Great."

"I said kind of." We both laugh. "I'm going to go downstairs now. My dad probably needs me. Are you going to come?"

"No. I think I'll just clean up in here. The pillows and blankets."

Ally nods her head, "Okay."

Ally exits out the door and I pick up the pillows and blanket and I set them in the couch neatly. I quickly pull out my phone and call Dez.

He picks up and says, "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up is that my daylight ring is missing."

"What!"

"Yeah, and you know what that means? It means I can't leave the practice room until it's found or a new one is made for me!"

"Austin. Calm down. I'll figure something out. Is Ally with you?"

"No, she's downstairs working probably."

"Okay. I'll bring you a backup ring."

"You have a backup ring?"

"Yeah, you loose a lot of your stuff. So I thought of making sure you had one."

"Awesome. Thanks Dez. Now get here quick before Ally notices that it takes me more than twenty minutes to put blankets and pillows away."

"Wait, what? You and Ally...?"

"Dude! No. Just get here already."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and go over to the fridge. I open up the secret compartment and take out a blood bag and drink it. I dispose it carefully without someone throwing something in the garage and wonder why the hell there is an empty blood bag in the garbage. Yeah, that would be awkward to explain. And maybe also scary. But of course I would never tell anyone who I am or what happened to me.

A few more minutes of pacing back and forth, Dez finally gets here. "Dude! What took you so damn long?"

"Traffic. It's messed up today."

"Whatever. Just give me the ring."

"What do you say?"

"How about give me the ring before I eat you."

"Dude. Chill." Dez digs in his pocket and pulls out a Lapis Lazuli ring with a symbol on it. He hands my the ring and I put it on and examine it a bit more. There is a word in scripted in the gem but it's not in English so I don't know what it is says.

"Thanks dude."

"What are best friends for?"

"Exactly. Now I better get downstairs before Ally starts freaking out. And speaking of Ally. How did she not notice you?"

"She did. She asked me why I was here. And I told her that I was here because since you were a vampire he'd burn in the sun without his ring." He says plainly.

I vamp speed in front of him and look down at him, "You did what?"

He steps back as he laughs, "I'm kidding."

"Dude you can't do that to me."

"Sorry. Not go before she yells at you for taking so long."

"Okay." I go downstairs and jump in the counter while Ally is talking to a customer. She never noticed me yet. She turns around looking down. She screams then looks up and hits my leg as she gives me an angered look.

"Austin! Why the hell did you scare me like that? I thought you'd be longer."

"I didn't mean for you get scared and really? You thought I'd be longer than twenty minutes?"

"Uh, never mind."

Trish walks into the store looking happy and jumpy. "Austin, guess what?"

"What?" I jump off the counter and stand next to Ally behind the counter.

"You finished that song right?"

"Yeah, I got you a gig to sing at. There is going to be hundreds of people. And it's broadcasting live on the radio and Video Countdown Live."

"Trish that's awesome. Thanks so much!" I walk over to Trish and give her a hug and walk back next to Ally. Don't ask me why I did that because I just like standing next to her.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" I hear Dez call me from upstairs. He opens the door. "Oh, you're with Ally. Ally, can you give Austin and I some privacy?"<p>

"Sure." She smiles. She gets up and walks out of the room.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I found out who took your ring."

"Well, who?"

"Well, once I tell you. Either one, your not going to believe me. Two, you're going to be in denial. Three, you're going to hate me. Or four you're going to be very upset."

"Well, just tell me who it was."

"So it's a very good chance that the person who took your ring knows that you're a vampire."

"Oh my God! Who?"

"She's..."

"She! Dez! Spit it out!"

"The girl who took you ring was...Ally."


	4. Mind Control

"Ally?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt that Ally knows that I'm a vampire."

"Well, this world is filled with many mysteries. One included you being a vampire."

"Well, okay then. We will just have to figure it for ourselves then won't we?" Austin starts walking towards the door when Dez stops him. "What?"

"You're going to straight up ask her if she knows that you're a vampire?"

"No. I'm going to do that. That would be stupid. I'm just going to subtlety talk about my ring a bit."

"If you say so."

Ally walks in, "Are you guys done?"

"Yeah, Dez was just leaving." Austin says awkwardly. Austin pushes Dez out the door and Austin and Ally walk over to the piano and sit on the piano bench. "So have you seen my ring anywhere?"

"Your ring? You wear a ring?"

"Yeah, for about a year now."

"Oh, that blue ring you wear in your middle finger?"

"Yeah." Austin says curiously.

"Oh, aren't you..." Ally looks down at Austin's hand and notices that he's not wearing it. "You're not wearing it."

"Yeah, that's why I am asking you."

"Can you give me one second?" Ally stands up and walks over to her bag that's in the foosball table and digs through it. She looks back at Austin and smiles nervously and goes back to digging through her bag. She stops and sighs. She goes back to sit next to Austin.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. You just dug through your bag like a maniac. You you okay?"

"I'm fine. Something came to mind and I thought I lost it. But I didn't. That's all I need to say."

"Okay."

About an hour later Ally leaves the store and Austin calls Dez.

"Hello?"

"Dez! I think you were right."

"Why is that so? Did she say she had your ring?"

"No but I was talking about it and she went through her bag and she was very nervous. I think she thought I had the ring back so she thought it wasn't in her purse. She figured out that she still had it and we continues writing."

"Okay. But why would she want the ring? She wouldn't want to hurt you, Austin. She loves you."

"I know but it still doesn't make sense."

"We just need to piece through the puzzle."

"Yeah, but how? Wait, what did you just say?"

"Which part?"

"You just said that Ally loves me."

"Oh, um, as a friend of course. Not like you guys were dating or anything."

"Okay then. We need to figure out something."

"Let's think."

About a few hums and whistles someone decided to speak up with a thought. "Dez!"

"What?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>To Ally From Austin<strong>

_Hey Als. Want to hang out?_

**To Austin from Ally**

_Sure. Where?_

**To Ally from Austin**

_My place. _

**To Austin from Ally**

_Kk._

About a half an hour of Austin waiting for Ally to get to his house she finally gets there. Austin answers the door and invited Ally into his house. It's a large enough house. Long hallway and turn to the right and walk down a few steps is the large living room and a fire place in the middle with old couches surrounding them. Austin's parents love old furniture. As you walk in his house to the left is a stare case that goes up to his room. There's another room but no one occupies it because Austin is an only child. His parents sleep on the main floor.

"So what's up?" Ally asks.

"Just wanted to hang out."

"Okay? What should we do?"

Austin picks up a remote and clicks play. Suddenly music plays and Austin grabs Ally's hand and dances around. Ally laughs and joins Austin. Austin pours Ally a drink and they both take shots.

"Woa!" Ally laughs. "We both need to invite some people."

"Naw, this is fine. We will have fun by ourselves." Austin starts turning down the music till it's barely audible.

"What are you doing? Why'd you turn down the music?"

Austin looks up into Ally's eyes, "You are going to listen to every word I say and follow all my directions."

Ally repeats, "I'm going to listen to every word you say and follow all your directions."

"Good. Now why don't you take seat?" Austin takes Ally's drink out of her hand and she follows his directions and sits on the couch. Austin sits next to Ally. He sets his hands on her shoulders. "Who am I?"

"You're Austin Moon."

"Can you be a little more accurate? Who am I to you?"

"You're Austin Moon. My best friend."

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No."

"Good. Now just answer one more question, What do you know about my Ring?"

"You wear it all the time. You said it's a family heirloom. I don't know how far it goes back to but it looks really old."

"Can you give me my ring back?"

"Of course." Ally gets up and comes back with it in her hand. Austin holds out his hand and places the ring softly on his hand. Austin takes off the other ring and places the ring in his finger. He puts the other ring in his pocket.

"Ally, forget everything I just asked you."

Ally blinks her eyes a couple times and looks at Austin. "What happened to the music? It was blaring a few seconds ago."

"I'm getting a headache. I'm a little tired and I drank a few tonight. You can stay if you want to. The spare bedroom if free."

"Sure." Austin and Ally go upstairs and say goodnight to Each other. Austin just lays in bed thinking of all the reasons why Ally would have taken his ring. She wouldn't have known that he's a vampire. Couldn't let her know. There a soft screech coming from Austin's bedroom door and Austin looks over. "Did I wake you, Austin?" Ally asks softly.

"No. Can't sleep?"

"No. Can I join you?"

"Jump in."


	5. Where Did That Come From?

I awaken but I decide not to open my eyes yet. I feel another body behind me nuzzled up beside me. I feel someone's hands playing with mine. It's soft and comfy. I never want it to end. But who's hands are they? Who's in bed with me? It's not like I'm complaining, I'm just curious. I turn around and his head overs mine. I stare into those eyes as he stares into mine. It takes me about ten seconds to be able to control myself until I kiss him. I kiss Austin. Austin kisses me. But he stops me.

"I'll be right back?" He leaves to room.

"Austin." I say his name in annoyance. "Where are you going?" No answer. I fall back into bed and try to process what jut happened. What did just happened? Made out with Austin. Where did he go? I jump out of bed and call for him but he doesn't answer back. I walk downstairs and he's gone. Where did he go? I decide to call Austin but it goes to voicemail. I decide to call a Dez.

"Dez, Do you know where Austin is? He just left the room and said he was going to be back but when he left the bedroom her didn't come back."

"Oh, I don't know. Wait, why were you both together in his bedroom in the morning?"

"I- Uh. That's not the point. He said he'd be right back but it was like he disappeared."

"Hmmm... I don't know. Gotta go bye!"

"Dez!" He hangs up on me. I shake my head at him and realized that it's no surprise how weird Dez is. I shoot Trish a quick text but she says she hasn't seen him. I get a text back thinking that it was Trish but I was wrong. It was Austin. I look at my phone and he said:

'All tak by Kra! I Hiden downstirs!'

"What?" I take another look at it. I examine what it says and then I realized what is was actually saying and what Austin was actually sending me. He texted me: Ally taken by Kira! I'm hidden downstairs!

Oh my God! I run downstairs and I call for Austin's name!

"Austin! Where are you!"

"Hey, Ally." I see Kira pop around the corner.

"Where's Austin?"

"Oh, he's safe. For now."


	6. You're Undead To Me

Night Sky 6

"What do you mean for now?" I ask.

Suddenly there is a huge metal crash from a distance down the hall. Kira and I both turn to look down there. "What did you do?" She asks me.

"I didn't do anything." I start to run down the hall and Austin isn't in any cells. I always wondered why there was cells doing here in the first place. Austin said his house was really old and he wasn't exactly sure what they were used for either. "Ally! Where are you! Austin! Austin! Aus..." I am cut off by someone's hand covering my mouth and eyes. My feet feel like they are being lifted off the ground. I look down and I'm instantly somewhere else. I'm set down on the ground outside Austin's house. I turn around to see who just did that. "Austin?"

"Don't be scared." I just stand there. "What I'm about to tell you is going to change your entire perspective on life."

"What are you talking about? What just happened?"

"Ally, I'm a vampire."

It goes quiet for a second until I burst out laughing. "Good one. That's the funniest joke ever. I like what you did there with that flying or whatever thing. It was good. Really. Brilliant. Are you trying to get me back for that Halloween prank because this one is probably going to beat mine." I laugh.

"Ally I'm serious." I stop laughing.

"Oh my God! You're serious." Shock hits me.

"Don't be scared of me."

"Why would I be scared of my best friend?"

"Good."

Instantly I run off to my car but Austin appears straight in front of me. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I told you. I'm a vampire. There are things you need to know."

I run down the street but he appears in front of me again and I scream. "Let me go!"

"There are things you have to understand!" I turn around and get in my car and smash on the gas and drive away. I get home and run upstairs into my room. I hope my dads already at Sonic Boom or he's going to be worried. I lock the door and turn around to see Austin standing in my room. "Ally. Stop."

"How are you in my room?"

"Your window is open." I look at my window and notice the curtains blowing around. "Ally, you have to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who said anything about you hurting me? The thing is I don't understand anything. A vampire? I only read about them in fictional stories. I never thought they could be real."

"They are. You need to know more. You ask me questions and I'll answer them. Any information left out I will tell you."

I nod and we sit in my bed. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Vampires can't age."

"Yeah, but I've know you for five years and I've noticed your aging."

"Yes, I've aged then. But not since I've turned?"

"Turned, as in a vampire."

"Yes. I've been a vampire for about a year now."

"A year! Who else knows?"

"Dez. But that's all. Well, except you now."

"Dez knows. Since when?"

"I told him everything the day it happened. He helped me through my transition and kept me from turning my emotions off."

"What does that mean? Turning your emotions off?"

"Well, vampires are able to turn off there emotions."

"How does that change someone?"

"It changed everything about someone. How they act. How they live. How they see things. They are more smart. They see things in other ways because they don't care about anything."

"How would you act if you turned off your emotions?"

"I wouldn't care about anything. I would probably be vindictive. Feed on every human possible. I wouldn't care about music anymore. And I wouldn't care about you anymore."

"Wow." I take a deep breath. "Thats deep."

"It is. But it's the truth. I'm not going to hold anything back for you. I'm done hiding this from you. No more secrets. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what about mirrors?"

"Myth."

"Onions?"

"Edible."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"How are you able to be outside? Wouldn't you turn to ashes or something?"

"That's what these are for." Austin shows me his Lapis Lazuli ring. "It's called a Day Light ring. It possess a magical force that lets me walk in the day light. That's why I was acting strange the other day in the practice room. You had taken my Day Light Ring."

"Oh, sorry about that. But how did you get it back. How did you know I had it."

"I compelled you to give it back. Sit still." Austin looks into to my eyes and speaks. "You remember."

Instantly it all comes back to me. "The partying. The questions. You made me do all those things out of my control. You asked me to give your ring back. And I did. I had no control over it." I jump back. "You made me do that stuff out of my control."

"Don't Be scared. I made you remember now."

"How? How are you able to do that?"

"Compulsion. It's something that comes with vampirism. We can run really fast, compel humans when they are not wearing or consuming vervein."

"What's vervein?"

"It's a herb that is good for humans but toxic for vampires."

"Oh."

"I have something for you. Will you come with me?" I nod my head. "Hop on my back."

We get to the Austin's mansion and he sets me on the ground. He is so cool. Austin checks the house to see if Kira is still there but from the looks of it she's not there anymore and I hope she doesn't come back. "What I'd you want to give me?" I ask Austin as we walk into his room.

"This." He goes behind his desk and opens up a drawer and takes out a small wooden box. He opens it up and takes out a circular necklace. It has the infinity symbol on it and one loop is painted red and the other is silver including the entire necklace. "It's a vervein necklace."

"What is it for?"

"It will keep you protected by any vampire. There hasn't been any vampires since I was turned but Incase you don't trust me with it." He holds out he necklace for me to take.

I push it away from me, "I don't kneed to wear it. I trust you without it."

"Thank you. Will you wear it for me though, to keep you protected from any vampire that may be hidden in Miami?"

I take it from his hand. "Yes. Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course." He takes it from my hand and I turn around. We both face a mirror and I watch him as he moves my hair to one side and places the necklace over my head. Once he's done we look at each other in the mirror. I turn around to face him. "You need to know another thing."

"What is it?"

"Being a vampire heightens all your emotions. It can either be a good thing or a bad thing. When you're happy, vampires are exhilarated. Anger becomes Rage. When you're sad, your in despair. Grief: Loss. It can cripple you."

"Wow. That seems like a lot to handle as a vampire."

"It is. That's why most people turn off there emotions. We call it humanity because technically that's the only humanity vampire have to hold on to."

"There's a question I've been holding back from you."

"Don't be afraid to ask. I'm not going to keep anything from you."

I nod, "What I wanted to ask you is, do you drink blood?"


	7. The Departed

Night Sky 7

* * *

><p>"What I wanted to ask you was, do you drink blood?"<p>

"Don't be afraid to ask any questions. And sadly yes. It's one of the worst parts of being a vampire. Besides the heightened emotions."

"Oh."

"But do be afraid. I don't drink off of humans. I drink from blood bags. Sadly I have to steal them. Buts either steal or drink form people and I can guess you already know which is the better choice."

I nod my head, "So you don't hurt anyone?"

"Of course not. It would kill me if I hurt anyone. But I have to give you some more quick tips. Vampires can heal humans when they are hurt or injured."

"How so?"

"Feed them our blood. If for example you were to get a serious cut on your leg I would usually bite my hand and you would would drink my blood. To humans vampire blood has no taste. But you may get a small headache afterwards. But I may caution you. If you have vampire blood in your system, your bloodstream, it may heal all wounds but if yo die while its in your system you will wake up."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"Because if you die with vampire blood in your system you will get turned into a vampire. It's a three step process. Step one: Drink vampire blood. Step two: Die with it in your system. Step three: you'll wake up and you have to feed off of a human in twelve hours or you'll die anyways."

"You had to do that? You were forced to feed off of a human?"

"It's your choice. You have a choice of life and death. I chose life."

"And you knew that if you chose life you would have to life the rest of your life as a vampire? And you chose that for..."

"You." I look up. "I chose to live for you. Because I knew that we had something and I wasn't about to give that up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, who turned you into a vampire?"

"Piper."

"Piper! Piper is a vampire? Since when?"

"Since 1492."

"Wait. She's been a vampire for over 500 years?"

"Yeah. But I haven't seen her since she turned me."

"Oh. Being a vampire must also be safe and dangerous. Knowing that you can never die by anything but your never safe by other vampires."

"It is. But there is a way that we can die. It's natures way of restoring the balance on Earth. It wouldn't be fair if everything else could die but the only thing left standing were an overpopulation of vampires."

"That makes sense."

"We watch out for stakes."

"Stakes?"

"Wooden stakes? Anything wooden technically. We feel pain when we get hurt but we heal from it almost instantly. Unless you get a stake to the heart then you die instantly. No way for you to survive. You don't come back to life like if a vampire were to get there neck broken. You just turn pale grey and die."

"Being a vampire can be amazing yet so depressing at the exact same time."

"It is. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"How about threw the trees."

"Wherever you want to go it's fine."

I hop on Austin's back and we disappear Into the woods. When we are in a safe distance from the high way he sets me back in the ground.

"How are you taking this all in?"

"Surprisingly good. Yesterday I was going about my day. And now, there are vampires."

"I know it's a lot to take in but I will keep you safe. No vampires have come across Miami for little of a year so you should be fine for now."

"Thanks. Now for something else we have been ignoring because I found out who you are."

"That is?"

"Austin I think we both know what I'm talking about. In the morning." Austin raises his eyebrows in realization. "We kissed. In bed." I add. "It could have gone somewhere else of you hadn't have stopped us."

"Yeah. I didn't think you were ready and I didn't want to hurt you. And it was also a little out of no where. We are just friends. And I think we should keep it that way. We were just caught in the moment that's all."

"I guess. I totally agree." All of a sudden I get a text. I take out my phone from my back pocket. "It's Trish. She wants us to come over to her grandma's. I don't know why. Hey, it would be a great opportunity for you to meet her grandma."

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Great, um, opportunity."

We arrive at Trish's grandmothers house. I knock on the door and Trish answers it. "Hey guys. Come in. Oh Austin you haven't been here before. This is my grandma Kim." I look behind me and notice that Austin is still in the doorway.

"Austin aren't you coming inside?" I ask Austin.

"Oh uh. Where's your grandma?" Austin asks. I put on a confused look.

"I'm right here deary. Why don't you come in?" Kim comes from around the corner speaking to Austin. He smiles and walks in looking at his feet as they enter the house. That was strange. Not running down the street screaming strange. I mean suspiciously strange. But Austin is a vampire so at this point it really isn't to any surprise that he's acting strange. "Why don't you kids come take a seat?" All three of us follow Kim into the living room.

"Why did Austin and I have to come over?" I ask Trish.

"So I could meet Austin. I've got to be honest I am a fan."

"Thanks." Austin smiles. "Glad to meet a fan."

After the visit Austin and I decide to go to his house.

"So what was that all about back at Kim's house?"I ask Austin.

"Which part? The part where I met a fan who's older than me?" Austin laughs. I couldn't help myself but chuckle a bit. It is kind of odd. I didn't know that Trish's grandma was a fan of Austin Moon.

"No. The part where you just stood in the doorway."

We enter his house. "Oh. Um." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the house and closes the door. "It's another thing that comes with being a vampire."

"Let me guess, you have to be invited in?" I joke as I laugh.

"Actually yes." I stop laughing and smile and raise my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"The owner of the house has to invite me in. That's why I couldn't go in when you asked me to come inside."

"You couldn't." Austin nods his head. "That makes sense. If vampires could roam freely everywhere at anytime it would be a disaster out there."

"Very true."

I take a quick glance through Austin's kitchen. "Suddenly I'm. The cooking mood. Well actually I just want a grapefruit. You still have food right?" I ask Austin as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yes. We vampires can still eat... human food."

"Right." I laugh. I open up his fridge and open take out a grapefruit. I set it down on the counter and take out a cutting board. I grab a sharp knife and cut the grapefruit into slices. "Ouch." I look at my hand and see a big cut on it. "We need the first aid! I just cut myself...bad!" I say in shock. Austin runs over here super fast. As in vampire speed.

"Ally, drink my blood." He bites his wrist and holds the back of my head and lifts his hand to my mouth. I drink his blood which has no taste. He was right. After I'm finished I look at my hand and get this tingling feeling at where I cut myself and the cut closes up. I wash the blood off my hand and look at Austin.

"Austin. That was so cool."

"I wanted you to get a look at what I meant by vampires can heal humans. And now you know."

"That's so cool."

"I know. You told me that already."

"It's just so unreal how you can do that." I look out the window and notice that it's already dark outside. "Oh my gosh! I better get home before my dad starts to worry about me and wonders why I haven't been home all day."

"Ok. Do you want me to take you?"

"No. I got is one. I'm still human and I know how to drive." I wink at him. He smiles and I give him a hug. I felt a spark go through my body and a part of me just wanted to loose control on him but the other part told me to go home. I went home. I jump in the car and drive away from Austin's car. I get to the intersection and stop. As I turn I look to my right and see two large headlights coming towards me. Closer and closer and after that everything went black. All I remember is a white light.


	8. It's A Big Deal

Night Sky 8

**Trish's POV**

I see feet walking out of a door. I can't see the face who who I'm looking at but I can tell its a young girl. She gets into the drivers seat and closes her door. She sets something down on the passengers seat but I can't see what. She's alone. She starts her car and drives out of the drive way. She's at Austin's house but I still can't see who she is. She's on the street already. She stops at an intersection. She hits the gas and drives ahead. There is is a quick speck of white light maybe from truck headlights. It collides into the the girls car. It flips about three times and yet she is still in the vehicle. She must be wearing a seatbelt. The car a tree at the corner of the intersection. I can hear an ambulance siren form the distance but nothing else. As if it were a blurry dream. But it couldn't possibly a dream because I don't remember falling asleep. It's not even night time yet so I shouldn't be sleeping till at lease ten o'clock. Suddenly there is a large amount of pain in my foot. I look down and realized that I stubbed my toe on my coffee table in my house. I fall on the couch and look at my toe. What just happened? I know that I just stubbed my toe but what was that, that had just happened to me? I just daydreamed? No. "Vision." I whispered to myself. Then I remember the face of who I just saw in my face. "Ally!" I yell I'm realization. I pull out my phone and call her in an instant. "Come on, come on, come on!" I say franticly. "Pick up!" I get more frustrated and worried by every ring. It went to voice mail. I decide to call Austin. He picks up. "Austin!"

"What? You seem all worried. Is everything okay?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. Is Ally with you?"

"No, she just left my place. She stayed the night."

"Call Dez. Ask him if she's seen her. I'm worried."

"Okay."

About a few minutes later Austin calls me back and I pick up almost instantly. "Austin? Please tell me that Dez knows where Ally is."

"He hasn't seen her lately. Why are you so worried?"

"I know this might sound crazy but I just had a vision."

"A vision of what?"

"Ally. She was in an accident. She left your house in her car and drove off. She was in a car accident. Her car flipped and I want to know that she's alright. I'm afraid that what I saw actually happened."

"Trish. It's going to be okay. What you saw couldn't possibly true. Ally's a good driver."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to go."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and I hear them again. The ambulance sirens. I look out my window and notice that they are heading towards Austin's house. He's not that far from where I live. I drive to where the sirens have stationed. I get out to get a clear few of the accident and I almost fall to the ground. It's exactly when I imagined in my vision. I see everyone searching around. I actually hear a police officer say that there was no bodies found. I stress of relief is lifted off my shoulder. What could it have been? It's exactly what happened in my vision and I am 100% sure that it was Ally who was in the accident. I saw her face.

**Austin's POV **

After that call I ran as fast as a vampire could go to the nearest intersection. I see the car accident and see that it's Ally's car. I run to the car doors and see Ally inside. I tear the door open with my vampire strength and pull her out carefully as I could. I listen to her heartbeat and to find that there was none. I bite my wrist and feed her my blood hoping that she will wake up from my blood. I hope that this blood heals her or I don't know how I could live without her. She's my best friend and I do feel something towards her and I know she felt it too. Just if she could wake up I would tell her that. "Ally please. Wake up. I need you. Your family needs you. Everyone needs you. Please I l-" Her eyes drape open weakly and she takes a very deep breath. "Ally!" I say in shock and overall shock. How is she alive? Her heart had stopped already and I fed her my blood. That doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is that Ally is Alive. "We got to get out of here." I pick her up and run away from the scene as fast as possible because I could hear the ambulance sirens getting very close. I get to my house and set her on my couch in my living room.

"Wha- what happened?" She asked very confused.

"You were in a car accident. I have no idea how you survived but you are very lucky."

"Yeah. I am."

I kneel down to her. "You have no cuts or bruises. The blood I gave you must have healed you of that. I'm sure. Just sit here and don't move. I'm going to call Dez and Trish." I call them and ask them to get over here as soon as possible. I didn't tell them anything but that I found Ally and that she isn't in a very good condition. I look down at Ally and notice something different about her. "Oh my God. You're..."I am interrupted when I hear my front door open and close and foot steps walk franticly down the hallway. I look over my shoulder and see Dez and Trish race into the living room.

"What's going on?" Trish asks.

"What happened?" Dez asks.

"Ally was in a car accident and she survived. She doesn't look good." I explain.

"I don't feel too hot either. I feel weird." Ally says.

"Yeah, that's normal." I say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trish, can you get a garbage can just Incase Ally throws up?"

"Of course." She runs out of the room. It might take her a few minutes because my house is abnormally large. Sometimes it's a good thing to have a big house but sometimes it's not because it feels like forever when you're trying to get to one play to the other. Luckily I have vampire speed so it's a lot faster. But Trish is human so she has to run slower.

After Trish gets out of the room and out of ear shot I take Dez to one corner of the room and whisper to Dez so Ally can't hear me. "What's going on?" Dez asks me. "Why does Ally look so sick?"

"She's not sick." I say.

"Clearly she is or you wouldn't have needed to ask Trish to grab her a garage can. And Ally looks like she's sick."

"She's not sick. It's something else."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I didn't notice it at first. And only other vampires can notice it. When I actually studied her facial features I noticed something."

"Which is?" Dez says wait for the rest of the explanation.

"Ally's transitioning"

"Transitioning into what?"

"A vampire."

"What!"

"Sh! Keep it down. We can't let Trish know."

"Or Ally. But as this point it doesn't matter if Ally finds out who you are because she's going to BE one of you."

"She knows who I am."

"What! Since when?"

"Only a couple days."

"How is is Ally becoming a vampire?"

"She cut her hand badly at my house so I fed her my blood so it would heal. After that she left and got into that car accident. Ally died and woke up and now she needs to drink human blood or she will die and she will stay dead."

"Oh, well. That's bad."

"You think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw? Follow? Fav? Thoughts? Thanks for reading! I worked hard on this but I didn't check it over so sorry for any mistakes. Bye!<strong>


	9. She Knows

Night Sky 9

* * *

><p>"Well, you have to tell Ally. Or haven't you already?" Dez asks me.<p>

"Ally doesn't know what's happening to her. All she mows is that she feels sick. When you're in transition you feel sick but it's a different feeling."

"Oh. You know what you have to do."

I nod my head, "It's now or never right?" Dez nods is head in agreement. I turn around and walk up to Ally. I kneel down in front of her and look into her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that still shine. "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what's wrong with you. Why you feel sick."

"It's because of my accident. I probably hit my head and that's why I feel sick. It happens to everybody."

"No. It's not like that. It's something else."

"What is it then?" I lower my face. "Austin, tell me. It can't be that bad." She laughs a bit under her breath. I lift my head back up.

"Ally, what happened to you today?"

"I was at your house. I spent the night there. I cut a grapefruit but cut my hand badly." I notice her look at Dez and then back at me.

"Dez knows who I am." I say. She nods her head and continues.

"Okay. You fed me your blood and my hand healed. I left your house and then hit in a car accident. Someone collided with me. I remember waking up in a deep breath and you bringing me back here. That's what I remember. How, how did I survive? I shouldn't have survived that collision."

"Ally." I set my hand on hers which is settled in her lap. She looks at our hands touching and looks back at me. "You didn't." I can see her face turn into confusion.

"What are you talking about? If I didn't survive then I wouldn't be here right now."

"Ally, do you remember how to become a vampire?"

"Yeah. You have to die with vampire blood in your system."

"Ally, you were in the accident. You didn't woke up moments later. That usually doesn't happen."

Ally takes a moment to process what I just said and then another moment for it to sink in and then she comes to realize what I'm trying to say. "Oh my God! I died? I had vampire blood in my system. I had your blood in my system. Does that mean? Am I? No. Am I, Am I dead?"

I have a sorry expression on my face. I can notice the tears forming in her eyes. "This can't be true. It's just not possible and you're a vampire. But no. I don't want to be a vampire. I can't be a vampire!" The tears fall from her cheeks.

"Ally, I'm sorry." She hugs me for comfort. "Everything is going to be alright." I whisper in her ear softly.

She leans back a bit, "Alright? I'm a vampire. How is any of this alright?"

"I'm sorry." I wipe a tear from her face. We turn our heads to see Trish walks into the room and notice Ally's crying. She sets the garbage can beside Ally.

"Ally, are you crying?" Trish asks worried.

"Yeah. But I'm fine now. No worries." Ally smiles.

"Are you sure? Do you need any girl time?"

"No, thanks anyways. I think I just need to rest." Ally stands up but almost falls over until I catch her in my arms.

"I completely agree." I pick her up bridal style and carry her up to my room. She starts to laugh. I look at her. "What?"

"It's actually kind of funny how things work. I just find out that your a vampire and then I turn into one." She laughs more. I set her in my bed and she starts to cry. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Why does this have to happen to any of us that have to go through it?" She laughs more and then it turns into a cry. I hug her for comfort. "Your emotions are all over the place because your in transition."

"This sucks." She slaps her hands in the pillow in front of her.

"I'm going to ask you a question. And you're going to have to answer it."

"What's the question?"

"Do you want to finish your transition?"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys want her to be a vampire I see. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. Haaha. She is not a vampire yet. She has one more stage to become a vampire. Do you remember what that is?...No?... She has to drink human blood. I hope you enjoyed! Have any questions just PM me! Reveiw? Follow? Favorite? Thank you so much! Bye!<strong>


	10. Turned

"Do you want to finish your transition?" Austin asks me with a soft touch to the hand.

"If I don't finish the transition, I'm going to die." I state.

Austin nods his head, "You will. Your body with slowly fade away and you'll just be dead." Austin says softly.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "I'm going to finish the transition."

"Great. But you need blood." Austin leaves and goes to get me a blood bag from the basement. He says that's where he stores all his blood. He steals them from the hospital so he doesn't have to hurt anyone.

I look towards the window and notice the sun is brighter than usual. Then I remember Austin telling me about something when vampires go through transition from human to vampire. That I am sensitive to everything around me. I get off my bed and walk fast to the window and close it leaving me in a dark room. Suddenly I hear a buzzing noise of a broken light bulb. I follow where the sound is coming form and walk across the room where a end table lamp is. I can hear the lightbulb like it's alive. I can hear the electricity. Austin said that vampires are more sensitive to hearing and can hear from a very far distance and can hear very small things. I take ahold of the lightbulb and brake it in my hand. I drop the glass on the table and look up to see Trish in the doorway. She doesn't know about anything that's going on. And I plan on keeping it that way.

"Trish." I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Ally, are you okay? You look very sick." She states.

I nod, "Yes. Everything fine. Never better." I smile the most fake smile in the world and Trish can see right threw me.

"Ally, I can see right threw you. Whats wrong?" She brings me over it the bed and we sit down next to each other.

Plans changed I'm going to tell her. "Trish. I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it."

She smiles cautiously, "Okay? What is it?

"A few weeks ago I found out something that I shouldn't have known and now I know and it's changing my life."

"What is it? Ally, you're scaring me."

"Austin's a-" I'm cut off when I see Austin walk through the door.

"Trish." Austin looks at me. "Can I speak to Ally in private for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." Trish gets up from the bed and walks passed Austin. She turns back to face me. "We'll finish this later." She walks out and Austin looks at me with a disappointed face. I press my lips together.

"Ally, what were you going to tell Trish?"

"I was going to tell her about you. About me and why I look like this."

"Ally, you can't. You said you would keep it a secret."

"Well, things change when you get turned into a vampire!" I yell with anger and annoyance. Austin gets up and closes the door.

"Ally. Keep it down."

"There's no point in keeping it a secret. It's not Trish is going to tell anyone and Dez already knows about you and about me. And we both know that it's leading up to one of us who are going to tell Trish the truth."

"I know. But we have to hold out just a little but longer."

"Why? Why are we waiting? There is no point." I stand up.

"I get where you are coming from but can't you just wait a little longer?"

"Austin. You know me and you know that I don't like to keep secrets and I suck at keeping them."

"Well sorry to break the news Ally but welcome to my world. You have to keep all kinds of secrets in order to stay alive. If the hunters find out about us they will come looking."

"Austin I-" Austin sticks out his hand that hold a blood bag. I look down at it and look back at Austin with my eyes. "Is that it?"

"Yes. If you want to complete your transition then you drink this."

I take it from Austin's hand and open the top off. I smell it and it smells so good and I crave it. Austin told me when you are in transition your body fights yourself so that you turn into a vampire. That's why most people turn because they can't help the urge and just feed off of people. I take the blood bag and drink it up. I squeeze the bag until it's empty.

**Austin's POV**

Ally drinks the blood dry and her face starts to change. That's regular for a vampire. Her eyes turn red and under her eyes they get all grey and veiny. That should stopping in about a minutes or so. Once the craving is gone.

"I want more." She says very deadly.

"That's why I got you another bag. To get rid of the cravings." I pull out another bag and she drinks it in seconds flat.

"I want another one." She looks up with deadly eyes.

"Ally, you don't need another one."

Ally vampire speeds me into a wall and takes ahold of my shirt. "Get me blood, now!" I turn her around with my vampire speed and slam her against the wall.

"You don't need anymore. You can't get addicted, Ally."

She starts to cry but not because of he blood. She slides down the wall in front of me and hugs her knees. "What happening to me?" She sobs. I kneel down in front of her. It kills me to see her like this. But this is normal for a newbie vampire.

"Your body is now getting used to being a vampire. Your emotions are heightened now and you can feel everything now. You're now showing your emotion towards becoming a vampire that you were hiding during your transition."

"Make it stop." She cries. "Make the cravings stop."

"Ally." I speak slowly. "Just focus on my voice. Breath." She breathes in and out slowly. Her veins disappear and her eyes go back to the brown they once were. Your eyes are what colour they always are except when you are about to feed or you get really mad and your veins pop out. I touch her face softly to help her. "You just have to fight the urge." She looks at me and I dry her tears. "Everything's going to be okay."

She hugs me and I help her up. "I feel better."

"Good. Now, are you ready?"

"For what?"

**Allys POV**

Austin smiles and I raise an eyebrow, "For vampire training. You didn't think I was going to let you roam freely without learning the kinks to being a vampire would you?" He smiles.

I smile back at him knowing exactly what I'm getting myself into. Yep, compulsion, controllable vampire running, and controlling my hunger. The top three major things to being a vampire.


	11. Techniques

Night Sky 11

* * *

><p>"Go!" Austin says to me who is across the field. He mostly said it in the whisper so that I could get used to my new high tech vampire hearing. I vampire run across the field and disappear in front of him. He turn around multiple times in confusion. "Where'd you go?" I come up from behind him and whisper in his ear.<p>

"Hi." He turns around to face me but finds that I ran away again. He looks confused again. I turns to face me and I tackle him and he falls down taking me down with him so that I'm on top of him.

"I'm surprised. You've been a vampire for what, five days now and already mastering the technique of making a human paranoid? And since I've shown you the proper way of feeding a human, which is?" Austin helps me off the ground.

"Snatch, eat, erase."

"Good. Normally I wouldn't recommend this but you find a human, feed, and then compel them to forget everything that just happened to them." I nod my head. "There is one more thing you need to learn before you've learned the basics about being a vampire."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Proper compelling. You don't want to compel someone and have them remembering everything would you?"

"No. I wouldn't."

"Exactly. You have to make sure that they aren't in vervein before you feed on them which usually you don't know unless you know ahead of time and no vampire has time for that. With that being said, if you feed off a human that is on vervein the vervein will be in there bloodstream and it will poison you."

"That sounds painful."

"That's because it is. It's excruciating. Now time for the final basic of being a vampire. Are you ready?" I nod my head.

"But who am I going to compel?"

"Dez!" Austin calls. He comes running across the field to meet us in the middle.

"Dez? Why him?"

"Because he knows about us and that means that when you tell him to forget you will make him remember everything."

I nod my head. I turn to face Dez. "Are you okay with this, Dez?"

"Yeah, if it helps you then sure. I would do anything for my friends."

"Thanks Dez." I turn to my head to Austin, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're going to feed on me and compel me to forget." Dez says. I quickly turn to Dez.

"What? No. I can't do that to you."

"Ally it's fine. I chose to do this and I'm sticking with it."

"Are you sure?" Dez nods his head. I walk closer to Dez and bite his neck. I can hear his quiet moaning in pain so I stop feeding and look at Dez. "You won't remember this. You won't remember me feeding on you." I stop my compelling and Dez looks at Austin and I. He covers his neck.

"Whoa, I'm bleeding. I better go to the doctor." Dez says.

I look at Austin for answers and he nods is head. I step up to Dez and look into his eyes. "You remember me feeding in you and that it was to help me with my basic vampire survival needs."

Dez blinks his eyes multiple times. "Whoa. That was weird."

I turn to Austin and face him and he smiles. "Looks like you've got all your basic skills for surviving."

I walk up to Austin and hug him, "Thank you Austin."

"No problem."

"Why all the hugging?" Dez asks. We both turn around.

"Because Austin helped me with all my survival basics to being a vampire."

"Why would you need that?"

Austin and I both gave confused faces. "Because Ally needs them because she's a vampire."

Dez starts to laugh, "Right. Because vampires are real." He says in a mocking tone. Austin and I both look at each other.

"Did my compelling not work?" I walk up to a Dez and say, "You remember everything." He blinks his eyes a couple times. "Dez? Who is Austin Moon?"

"My best friend since like forever."

"What's his secret?"

"I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be something you want to hear right now." I turn to Austin and roll my eyes.

I start to compel Dez, "Who is Austin exactly?"

"My best friend."

I look at Austin. "The compulsion isn't working." Austin and I switch places and Austin decided to try and compel him since he's more experienced.

"Dez, you remember."

"Remember what?"

At that moment Austin and I both realized something. Dez doesn't remember that we are vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>*Evil Laugh* Lol. Sorry. So here's our second problem in the story. First being Ally becoming a vampire. But we all knew that would happen. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it and got a better understanding of what a vampire can do. Review? Thank you! <strong>


	12. Undead

Night Sky 12

* * *

><p>Austin and I had just brought Dez home and then go back to Austin's place.<p>

"What are we going to do? He doesn't remember and we can't bring his memory back." I say to Austin.

"Then he doesn't remember. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"So we are just going to go about being vampires like Dez was never apart of it? You are just going to life without talking to someone besides me about being a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you just tell him about you? Like what you did before?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He doesn't look at me. "Why, Austin?"

"Because he went crazy!" He blurts.

"What?"

"It took him a while to get to grasp on who I was and when he got used to it he was okay with it. And it would hurt me for him to go through that again. I can't let that happen again."

"But can't you just compel him?"

"No. It is just not right."

"Okay. If that's what you want. Yes. I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Ally." We share a hug and sit on the couch. "So are you just going to stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not ready to face my parents yet like this."

"Okay. Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"I'm not like who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" I shuffle in my seat.

"You're got to notice me like a different person and I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Austin. I would never hate you. Never in a million years."

"Okay. Just if you find anything about me I don't want you to walk the other direction."

"I promise."

We share another hug. "Good."

"What's your favorite thing about not growing old?"

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

I laugh, "Shut up." Suddenly my phone goes off. I look up at Austin. "It's Trish." I answer it. "Hello?"

"Ally who are you with?" She asks very rushed.

"I'm at Austin's. What's wrong?"

"I got to talk to you. I'm going to come over."

"Okay." She hangs up the phone and I have a surprised face expression.

"Who was that?" Austin asks.

"It was Trish." I say as I put my phone back in my pocket. "She's coming over. She said she needed to talk to me."

"Okay. I hope everything's okay."

"In Trish's eyes. Nothing is okay." We both laugh.

Trish knocks in the door and Austin answers it. She runs in and joins us. "Hey guys. I have to talk to both of you."

"About what?"

"Me."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not the fact that anything is wrong. It's just something is different."

"Different? Different in how?"

"Well, Austin you know when I told you I had that vision of Ally In that car accident?"

"Wait what?" Ally asks.

"Yeah." Austin says.

"What are you talking about, Trish?" Trish explains it to me. About her knowing about what happened to me in my car accident. "Wow."

"Yeah. Now I have another one. But it's scary."

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"Ally. You were a monster. You were eating someone. You looked like a monster in this vision." Trish looks mortified as she tried to explain her vision.

"Trish, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I am a vampire."


	13. Burn

Night Sky 13

"I'm a vampire." I say. I'm waiting for an answer or anything pretty much anything to come out of her mouth. She just gives me a unknown stare.

"What do you mean? Like is that your costume for Halloweem or something?" Trish asks confused.

"No, Trish. I really am a vampire."

"Okay? Prove it." I look at Austin and he nods his head. He knows that its time and that, that time will eventually come to a point. Might as well stop waiting and do it. Tell Trish Im a vampire. I stand up and use my vamp speed to move to one place to the other. Trish jumps out of her seat. "How did you do that?"

"I told you. Im a vampire."

"How?"

"Am i a vampire?" Trish nods he head. "Austin is one too."

"Austin? you're a vampire too?"

"Yeah. i turned Ally." Austin answers.

"Why?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for Ally to die. She only became a vampire because she had vampire blood in her body. Ally hurt herself and so I fed her my blood so she would heal. But she got in hat car accident and died. She woke up a vampire." Austin explains.

"Wait, so. I did see you."

"Yes." I agree. "But i don't know how."

"Trish. When did this all start?" Austin asks.

"I dont know. A few days ago."

"Think bigger than that. the spot on moment everything actually started. Not visions but other things."

Trish thinks for a moment. "When i was fifteen. Thats when everything started."

"I knew it." Austin says. He seems like he knows something.

"Austin, what do you know?"

"I knew that your family possessed special abilities but i didn't figure you had it. Only the chosen ones possess the power. Once they turn fifteen they start to change and start to gain that power."

"What power?" Trish asks.

"Magic."

"Magic?"

I ask, "As in what? Witches?"

Austin turns his head towards me, "Thats exactly what Im talking about."

* * *

><p>"Ally! Wait up!" I hear Austin call as I walk ahead of him in the woods. I stop my footsteps.<p>

I turn around, "What?"

"What wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know when something is wrong. What is it?"

"Just. I never knew how crazy and messed up my life could get. I had a perfect life. Not a care in the world. Now look at me. Im a vampire."

"Im sorry this had to turn out the way it did but there is nothing you can do about it now."

"i know. I'm sorry for piling all this on you i just...you wanted to know and so I told you." Austin and I share a hug.

"And Im happy that you told me."

* * *

><p>Dez's POV<p>

I decided to take a walk in through the neighbourhood and i noticed a bright building lit up on fire. I run over to it and notice that its Ally's house. I call 911. "Hi, 911? My name is Dez and my friends house is on fire."

"Whats the address?"

"1234 Walnut Avenue."

"We are sending an ambulance and fire department your way. Is there anyone in it?" The person on the other side asks.

"I dont know. And I don't know how long its been on fire."

"Our people should be there in a short moment. Just stay at a safe distance before anyone can get there."

I sit at the other side of the street and watch Ally's house burn down. A quick thought hit my mind. Major thoughts. Is Ally's family okay? And was Ally herself in that house?

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

"And I am happy that you told me." Ally says. I hear a buzzing noise come from Ally's pocket. She grabs her phone and looks at it. She look at me, "Its Dez." Ally and I both give each other a mysterious grin as she answer the phone. "Hello?"

I decide not to use my vampire hearing to overhear what they are talking but by the looks of Ally's face expression its not good. She drops her cell phone on the solid ground and I can hear Dez's voice screaming in the phone for Ally. I pick up the phone. "Ally?" I touch her face but she doesn't move. She doesn't acknowledge anything. Not even my touch of my hand on her cheek. "Dez? What happened? What did you say to her to cause her to go into major shock?"

"Austin." Dez says very apologetic.

"What is it Dez?" He's scaring me.

"I thought Ally was in her house so I called her phone and thank god she wasn't."

"Why? Why cant she be at her house?"

"Austin, Ally's house burnt down. Her parents were both in there." I look at Ally who looks like she blocked everything out.

"What? Are serious?"

"I wouldn't lie. I think you guys should get down here."

"Okay, we'll be there soon." I hang up the phone and put it in Ally's pocket. "Ally. We are going to go down there." She looks at me with no emotion on her face.

"My house?"

I nod my head, "Yeah. We have to go check it out." She nods her head.

I grab Ally's hand and pick her up bridal style since she is in no condition to walk. Its not like she can't. I don't think she will. I run to Ally's house and I can see Ally's eyes glisten. I set her on the ground. I see the ambulances and the police cars. Police officers, fire fighters. Paramedicas. Everyone. And from what it looks like it doesn't look good.


	14. Stand By Me

Night Sky 14

* * *

><p>I look up to come in eye contact with Austin. 'What's going on?' I think. I run up to the house. A police officer stops me. "You're not aloud to cross this tape." He says.<p>

"This is my house." I say.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you enter. Can you come with me please?" I follow the police officer to a police car.

"Is my family okay? Where are they. I want to see them?" I order very franticly and scared.

" Ally? That's your name right?" I nod my head. "I'm very sorry to have to say this but we found two bodies in the house. They were found dead." I couldn't control myself.

"What?" My vampire temper is raging.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. You'll have to come to the station to fill out some forms."

"I'm not going anywhere." My vampire temper starting raging and I couldn't help my self. My emotions go out of control and I attack the police officer. Blood tastes better when it's revenge. Suddenly the blood stops when I feel pressure on my shoulder getting pushed away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Austin scolds me. He compels the police officer, "Leave. Forget that anything ever happened." The police officer walks away. Austin dprags me over to the side where no one could listen to our conversation. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you not hear what he said. My parents are dead!" I say in anger.

"I know. But that doesn't give you any more right to just feed on him without a good excuse. That was not a good enough excuse. I'm sure giving you the news is just his job. You can't just feed on people because you think you can because you can't."

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to the mansion." I walk away slowly.

"You are in no condition to go alone. I'm coming with you."

**Austin's POV**

We get in my car and drive off away from the crime scene. The police officer said they would give us more information as soon as possible about what exactly happened to her parents and why the fire started. As we are driving to my house thoughts of Ally and how she is doing racing thoughts through my head. "Ally?" I say to her as soft as I could. I heard a sniffle come from her. Oh, no. She's crying. Of course she's crying. She just found out that her mom and dad are dead. What is wrong with me? We arrive at my house. She gets out of the car by herself and walks slowly to the house. She decides to take the lead so I walk behind her. She opens the door slowly as well and enters the living room and falls on the couch. I touch her back as I sit next to her. She starts to cry. "Ally." She stands up and vampire runs in front of the fireplace and knocks down all the photos of the four of us. I wouldn't blame her. She just needs to get some steam out.

"It's all my fault!" She cries hysterically. She knocks down the objects in the end table. They crash on the ground. She picks up a large broken piece. "Why doesn't this have to happen to me?" She picks up the half broken glass candle holder and throws it above the burning fireplace. It shatters into a million pieces. I go up to her and grab her shoulder to comfort her but she just looses feeling in her knees and falls to the ground crying even harder. I didn't think she could but she did.

"Ally, your emotions are heightened. What humans feel is grief but what your feeling is loss. Remember what I told you? It can destroy you. You just have to control it. Don't let the emotions get to you." I tell her. She cries still. It hurts me to see her this way. "She breathe." I caress her face softly.

"Its not working. Can you please just help me." Ally cries. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. Please. Just help me." I'm trying. There's only one more option left to try. When it's her choice.

"Ally I'm sorry you have to go through this. I now how hard it is for you to keep your self from turning your emotions off. But you have to fight yourself from doing so."

"I can't anymore. I don't want to feel like this. I'm all alone!" She hugs he r knees and puts her face on the floor and cries more. "I can't. I can't!" She cries. I lift her face so she has full eye contact.

"I can help you."

"Please." Ally cries.

I put my hand on her cheek and hold her in my arms. I don't now how long I'm going to be able to do this so I take my time. "Just listen to the sound of my voice. I'm going to help you." We make eye can't act with each other. "Turn it off." Ally makes a confused look. "You have the choice to turn it off. You can do it. Just turn off your emotions Ally. Turn off your humanity." Ally's grip gets lighter which means it must have worked. She stops crying and looks at me with a emotionless face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV<strong>

Austin lets me go up to my room in his house and enter the room. My house is burnt down. My family is gone. Dead. I walk up to my dresser drawer. On top sits a family portrait of me and my family when I was eight. We were laughing around a campfire. I pick it up letting my thumbs touch the glass and my fingers hold behind. I squeeze the frame until the picture shatters into many pieces. I drop the picture on the dresser and walk away.


	15. Soulless

**Night Sky Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I open my eyes and heard a soft wind like noise come across the the hallway through my door which was open. I jump out of bed and run to behind my door. I know where they are with my hearing and run as fast as i could and slam them against the wall. "Ally? What the hell?"

"What's the hell with you?" She mocks. She pushes me off of her. "God! Have you ever heard of space?"

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"What's it to you?"

"So I don't know that once you leave this house that you're not going to go on a rampage and kill everyone in town. Oh. and lets add that it's the middle of the night."

"Austin, it's Miami. Theres thousands of people. I'm not going to even make a dent." She walks away slowly. I quickly grab her arm and she stops and turn her head towards me in annoyance.

"I'm serious."

"What? You're just going to keep me here hostage? You do know it's pretty much your fault that my emotions are off." I raise an eye brown. "Well, because first off you're the one who gave me your blood and then i died. I turned off my humanity because you told me to." She gives me a fake smile and then raises her eye brown. "So you should really just let me go."

"No. You're not leaving the mansion."

Ally rolls her eyes and walks away towards the stairs to her room, "God, when did you become my parents. Scratch that. My parents are dead so hmmm... my grandmother. Thats more like it."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Innocent Ally Dawson do something stupid? Non-sense." Ally puts her hand to her chest in sarcasm.

"Well, you have no humanity so theres no telling what you could do."

"Good point. I probably need a baby sitter right?"

"Ally."

"Whatever. I promise i wont kill anyone."

"Good."

"Now can I go?"

"No."

Ally growls and goes in her room.

* * *

><p>Its about almost twenty four hours and Ally hasn't done anything stupid, that i know of anyway. That is so because she isn't home right now. I check the time on my phone. It's going on to eight. It's night time out. I'm about to get worried about what she could do out there when I'm not around her. She could hurt someone, or even worse, kill people. Innocent people. I leave the house and get in my car. I start to the highway and drive around.<p>

**Ally's POV**

I walk along the highway on the yellow line. I needed to get away from Austin. He's so not as cool as I though he was. Eh, who cares anymore? Not me! Having my emotions shut off is the best thing that has even happened to Me. You don't care about anything and it's great! No stress, no worries. I don't know why other vampires dont do this more often? I look around my surroundings and lie in the middle of the road. This is one of my new favourite techneques if you know what I mean. I move my head to the left and see a bright light come up. I turn my head back up to the Night Sky.

Funny thing about a night sky. You see all those stars up there. Everyone is different yet they all look the same. And yet you see me. i am a vampire out of millions and once I turn my emotions off its the biggest deal in the world and suddenly Im in desperate need to be fixed when I am not the only one who does this thing. But whatever. It's not like they can change my mind. I mean, I dont care.

I hear the vehicle come to a stop and someone open the door and walk up to me. "Are you okay?" A lady's voice asks me.

"I don't feel anything." I say softly still starring up at the dark yet bright sky.

"Dont move! I'm going to call for an ambulance." She runs back up to her car and starts to call. I get up with my vampire speed and run up behind her. "What are you doing?" I bite her. Blood tastes even better when nothing matters. I hear her phone that was in her hand drop on the cement. I didn't want to stop but then I heard a familiar voice Come up from behind me.

"Ally. We have to go." That voice came from the one and only Austin Moon.

"I'm not finished." I said in breaths and then continued to feed on the stranger. He takes his hand and pulls me away. I'm still holding the lady by My left hand. I turn my head towards him. He gives me a look that we need to go. "I thought this would be fun." I drop the stranger on the ground who was now dead and walk down the highway. I left Austin to do the dirty work. As in burry the body and clean up any known evidence that this looked like a murder because people don't know about vampires of course.

I run to the house and fall on the bed and decide to fall asleep. I open my eyes and I see Austin at the foot of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I squint my eyes.

"Why not? This is my house anyways." Austin answers with.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready for school." I get up and go in the closet and start to look for something to wear. I throw on some cute clothes that I had just bought recently. 'Bought'. More like take without paying with some compelling. Why does it matter anyways. I'm a vampire. What are they going to do? Throw me in jail?

I start to change in front of Austin. "What are you doing?"

"What? It's nothing you havnt seen before. Plus, youre the one who's in my room and you can leave at anytime." I walk up to Austin. "That is unless you want to stay for the show?"

"You stole that quote from me."

"so?"

"bye." Austin leaves my room and I finish chnaging and put some of my new vampirish make up On. It's more hotter and sexy. I love it. I meet Austin downstairs and see him standing at the front door.

"I'm ready." I say.

"Ready for what?"

"I told you upstairs. We are going to school."

"No you're not."

"Watch me." I push Austin out of the way and open the door. I start to walk outside when I feel a massive burning sensation throughout my body. I run back in the house quickly. "What the hell?" I look at my right hand. No daylight ring. "Where's my daylight ring?"

"you mean the ring that lets you walk in the sun without burning to death? I don't know. Oh, do you mean this?" He holds out the ring and I try to grab it but he pulls his hand back.

"Give me my ring back." I demand. Austin starts to walk outside and now It would be impossible for me to get my ring back because he's in the sun. "Give it back!"

"come and get it." I put my fingers in the sun but they start to burn.

"You know I cant."

"Oh, well. Looks like I'll be going to school and you won't." Austin turns around And walks to his car.

"Austin! Get your ass over here! Once I find a way to get out of this house I will kill you!"


	16. Kidnapped

Night Sky 16

* * *

><p>I close the door behind my and groan in annoying. Looks like I'm just going to have to figure out a way to get out of this house on my own. I decide to go downstairs where the blood bags are stored. I open the deep freeze and look down to nothing. "What the hell?" I ask myself out loud. Where did all the blood bags go. I look up and a thought came to mind. "Austin." That little... He took all the blood bags out. I die de to call Trish. I have a plan.<p>

I dial her number and she answers. "Ally? Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to come over."

"Why? We have school."

"I was Uh...thinking you could pick me up and we could go together."

"Sure."

I here her pull up in the driveway. The door opens and I run up to the door and close it. "Why don't you go sit down in the living room? I'll be right with you." Trish heads to the living room while I go to the kitchen down the hall to the right. I have someone in particular I'd like to call. I dial the number and they pick up. "Austin how about you let me go."

"And why would I do that?" He asks.

I look over my shoulder into the living room and see Trish on her phone. "Because I have Trish over and if you don't give me my ring back I will kill her."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't? Hey Trish!"

"What?"

"I'm almost ready to go!"

"Kay!" Trish rolls her eyes. She knows that my humanity is off but she still is my friend. At least she tries to act like it anyway.

"You wouldn't do anything to her." Austin says.

"Is that a dare. May I remind you that my emotions are turned off and I am capable of anything. That's what you said, remember?"

"I know what I said. If so touch her-"

"You'll what? Hu? All you have to do is give my my day light ring back and I will let her go."

"Fine."

"Be here in ten."

"I'll be there in five." He hangs up the phone.

"Hey Trish can you come to the basement? I have to show you something."

Trish gets up and puts her phone in her pocket. "Sure." Trish follows me to the basement and I go to the old cells. "What do you need to show me?"

"This." I grab her arm and shove her in a cell and lock it.

"What are you doing? Ally, let me go." She struggles on the jail bars and they make a tough noise.

"This will keep you in here until Austin gets here."

"What?"

"I want my daylight ring back and he stole it from me. Now I am stuck in this house until he gives it back. As long as everything goes as panned I will trade you for my ring."

"And if he doesn't then what?"

"Isn't it obvious? Then I'll kill you." I could see Trish's face turn from anger to scared. She backs away.

"You wouldn't kill your best friend." She says slowly.

"Oh, but I would. I don't care about what happens to you. As long as I get my way."

"What happened to you? You use to be so genuine. You would never think once to doing this?"

"That was the old me. The lie. This is the real me. This is who I am, and if you can't except that why does it matter? You'll be dead anyways." Suddenly my vampire hearing comes into motion. I hear Austin walk in the house. "Looks like we have company." I run upstairs and meet Austin. "Hey hot stuff."

"Where is Trish?" Austin asks.

"Where is my ring?" I return. Austin digs in his pack left pocket and pulls out a ring. My ring. "Now hand it over."

"Where's Trish?"

"I'll tell you when you give my ring back." Austin hands me the ring and I quickly put it on my finger. "She's in the basement."

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

It's the next day. I can't believe she would do that. I can't believe she would put her own best friend in danger. And dare to kill her. Suddenly I get a text. I look down and see it's from Ally.

Ally: Boarding Mansion. Now. I have a surprise for you. *wink face*

Oh is she up to now?

Austin: I'll be there.

I get in my car and drive their from the mall. I arrive and enter the house. I hate that she lives here. After her house burnt down she has no where to go. I open the door and call out Ally's name, "Ally?"

"Living room!" She calls back. And not in a good way either. I turn to the living room and see Dez duck taped to a chair and his mouth duck taped. Once he saw my face he started struggling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I run up to Dez but Ally stops me.

"This is payback. For stealing my ring."

"Wasn't putting Trish's life in danger punishment enough?"

"Oh, no. That was just to lure you in so I could get my ring back. You would have come otherwise. This is pack back." Ally rips the tape off his mouth.

"Austin! Austin! Ally is a monster! She bit me! She drank my blood! She's a monster! Help me!" Dez panics.

"Shut up!" Ally slaps Dez.

"He knows now? How did you break through the compulsion?"

"I didn't have to. All I did was telling him about everything. That simple."

"But now he's going to go crazy again. And the only way I was able to help him before was to compel him that everything was going to be okay. And since now that Dez can't be compelled that means that he's going to suffer."

* * *

><strong>Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the reviews! Thank you so much!<strong>


	17. Headaches

Night Sky 17

* * *

><p>"Really?" Ally's face looks down.<p>

"Yeah. Feel good now? Are you finally realizing what you are doing?" Austin asks in an angry way.

"Yeah, I do realize what I'm doing."

"Now are you going to turn your emotions back on and come back to me?" Ally steps one foot towards me but stops. "It's okay. You can do it." Austin reassures. Ally looks up and smiles. "Are- are your emotions back. Did you turn your humanity on?"

Ally unties Dez and he jumps up and runs behind The couch. "You think it's that easy just for me to come running back into your arms?" Ally smirks. "Well here's a news flash for you Austin, The old me is never coming back and if you even think that there is even a slight possibility that I will and that if I do that I will come running back into your arms and we will live happily ever after, then maybe you are the one who needs help with your emotions, not me." Suddenly Ally was gone and Austin was left with a shrieking Dez behind a couch.

"Dez." Austin turns towards the couch. "You can come out from under the couch. I'm not going to hurt you." Dez pops his head up from behind the couch. "I'm sorry I got you into this entire mess. This is all my fault."

"You're a vampire. And so is Ally?" Austin nods his head. "How?" The way he said that it sounded like he was heartbroken.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later but now we have to go find Ally."

Austin and Dez leave the house in search for Ally. After looking around for where she may be Austin decided to call Trish. "Trish have you seen Ally?"

"No. I rather stay as far away as possible from her until she gets her emotions back."

"Okay. Where are you then?"

"I'm in my car. I'm heading out of town."

"What? No. Trish, Ally needs you. Dez knows that we are vampires and he needs someone human too."

"I'm human." Trish whispers to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine I'll turn around but this is for Dez. Not because of Ally or for you. Dez needs someone else around to keep him from going crazy, so I'll be there for him. Where are you right now? I'll meet you there. I haven't gone that far so I'll be in Miami in about five minutes."

"We are heading to Sonic Boom. That's the only place I haven't looked yet."

" Be there in five."

Trish hangs up the phone and Dez and Austin walk into Sonic Boom. "You wait here. I'm going to go up to the practice room. If there is screaming from me all all I want you to run."

"I can't leave you alone."

"No. You listen to me. You run. No exceptions." Dez nods is head. Austin walks up the stairs slowly and opens the practice room. He looks around and doesn't see Ally anywhere. He was about to leave when suddenly Austin was thrown back into the wall. "Ally. I knew you would be here."

"What are you doing? What is your plan to get my emotions back. Because whatever it is it's not going to work. I don't want my emotions on and there is nothing you can do that will stop it." Ally grabs Austin's arm and throws him in a walk and runs up to him and picks him up and punches him in the face but Austin stops her. He grabs both her arms and locks her on a wall.

"I'm a lot stronger than you. It's a bad idea that you try and fight someone older than you." Ally pushes Austin into a wall and a couple pieces come off.

"You're not that older than me. And still, I'm a new vampire which means I have my strength up still which makes our strength the same." Ally throws Austin on the ground but he gets up and puts an hand on her left shoulder and digs through her skin with his other getting ahold of her heart. Ally has a surprised face and looks confused.

"What's wrong Ally? Never knew that vampires could do that? Well that's because I never taught you. I didn't think you could handle it. Here's lesson 101, if you move or I pull out your heart, you die." Austin tugs on it a little bit and Ally sucks in air making a squeaking noise like she got the wind knocked out of her. "Don't tempt me. I will pull out your heart and then you will have nothing because you are dead." Ally starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny. You..wouldn't kill me...because you love me." Austin let goes of her heart and takes a cloth and wipes his hand off of the blood. "I knew it that moment we touched hands on the piano. You looked into my eyes and smiled." Austin smiles. "It's kind of pathetic." Austin's face drops.

"That I would feel something for you?"

"That you would feel anything at all. Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because that's the only thing that's keeping me going. I don't have anyone else. And why do you care anyways?"

"I don't. Why do you keep trying to get my emotions back? "

Austin walks up to Ally and put his hand on her face, "Because I don't want to lose you. Because if I loose you I don't see a point to any of this. You mean so much to me and all I want is for you to turn on your emotions. Please."

**Ally's POV**

"Really Austin?" I asks softly. He nods his head. I shift my eyes quickly and smirk. I run over to the wooden chair in the corner and break the legs off and push Austin on the floor and put the wood in his stomach. He groans in pain. "You see that's the problem. You keep trying to get my emotions. It's not going to hurt. And now I'm going to kill you." I take the wood out of his stomach and hover it over his heart. I lift it up and I was about to stab him until I felt a major pain in my head. I drop the stake and fall down and moan in pain. I look up and see Trish in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"I'm giving you an aneurism. I'm making your brain bleeding but since your a vampire it will heal instantly so it's just a major headache. A very painful headache." Trish answers putting her hand in front of herself.

"How are you doing this Trish?"

"I'm a witch."


	18. Battle

Night Sky 18

* * *

><p>Ally opens here eyes to a very blurry vision. It clears up in seconds but she doesn't know where she is at first. "What the hell?" She says softly because she's a little loopy. She looks up and sees Austin in front of her.<p>

"What? Don't recognize where you are?" Austin says.

"No. What the hell did you do to me?" She says trying to get up but is stopped by ropes. They started to sting against her skin. "Ah!" She helps in pain.

"Vervain ropes. Keeps crazy people like you from terrorizing people in this already messed up town. Don't need an emotionless vampire messing it even more. Now do we?"

"What ever happened to adding a little adventure into life these days?" Ally mumbles.

"What? Oh, are you tired? I think it's the side effect from injecting you with vervain. Oh wait, I already new that." Austin smiles. "It's keeps you grounded and lowers your strength."

"So what is your plan? Talk me into getting my emotions back on?"

"No, I have something better in mind."

"What?" Ally says rolling her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to pull back these curtains for you to find out. I think it's about twoish. Bright and sunny out I'm sure." Ally looks down and sees that her day light ring isn't on her finger anymore. "Looking for this?" Austin pulls out her ring and holds it up in front of her. "Snatched it back after I brought you back here when Trish did her spell on you."

"Oh, you took my ring. I'm devastated." Ally says sarcastically.

"You should be. If you don't turn your emotions on I will pull back this curtain."

"You're not going to burn me." She smiles. "And even if I manage to get my emotions back I'll remember and I'll hate you for it."

"Watch me." Austin pulls the curtains back and Ally starts steaming. Suddenly a fire starts going on her leg and a sudden fire extinguisher goes off. Austin closes the curtains. Austin and Ally both look up. Ally has a confused look but Austin has a surprised one. "Well look who's back." And there stood a bright brunette with brown eyes and a smirk on her face. And of course a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Ally asks.

"I couldn't leave me big brother to do the dirty work." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>A slight break. Crazy plot twist I know! I'm not going to stop it here because that would be mean and also it would make it a small chapter. So please enjoy the rest of the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Austin brings her into another room. "Hey Austin. I see you got your hands full."<p>

"Yeah I do. What are you doing here?" Austin asks.

"That's not a good way to greet your sister."

"Oh my God! It's crazy to see you. I've missed you so much. Now what are you doing here?"

"Close enough. Anyways, I heard what happened and I'm here to help you."

"Uh, help with what?"

"You know what. You can trust me."

"Can I? Last time you tried to help me get my girlfriends emotions back you killed her in the process." (Surprise!)

"Yeah sorry about that. Anyways. I'm in control this time. It will not repeat again."

"Really? You're kidding me right? Last time you came for a visit everyday you would do that same thing."

"Yeah but like I said its under control."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Just let me talk to her."

"Fine but I doubt you'll be any help."

"Have some faith, Austin." She smiles and walks into the room. "Wake up sleepy head!"

Ally's eyes open slowly, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." She answers.

"Does my worst nightmare have a name?"

"She does in fact. I'm . Daughter of deceased Mike and Mimi Moon and vampire brother Austin Moon."

"So you know about vampires then."

"Oh, more than you know sweetheart."

"So that means you know that I can rip your throat out and not thing twice about it."

"I do." She smiles. "Too bad you can't get out of those ropes." Ally struggles but they sting her from the poison. "Cause you have vervain in your system which makes you defenseless to anything." She smirks.

Ally smiles. "Your good. I like you."

"That's great. Make some friends now before you loose them all. Or maybe you have and Austin's the only one left who thinks you have a heart. How about we find out right now." She stabs her hand through Ally's skin and grabs a hold of her heart. "There it is. You know how it goes. You move, you die."

"You wouldn't kill me. Austin loves me. You wouldn't do anything that would actually kill me."

"Watch me." She takes her hand off and wipes off the blood. She walks over to the window. She looks around the curtains. "Beautiful day we're having. You should take a look." She moves the curtain and Ally lights on fire. She lets Ally burn for about ten seconds and then shuts the curtains and let's Austin extinguish her. "I'm sorry. I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Desiree Moon aka. You're worst nightmare."

Ally looks down and sees the ropes singed from the fire. She breaks the ropes and runs out of the house. Desiree and Austin look at each other in shock. "How did she?" Desiree asks.

"The fire must of singed the rope so she could get free. But now we better find her before she kills everyone that comes in her way." They both leave the house and Austin calls Trish as they get in the road. "Trish. Can you do a locator spell? Ally's escaped and we need your help to find her."

"I can try but all new to this so I don't know how any good I can be yet."Trish answers.

"Can you just try?"

"Of course. I call you back with an update when I'm ready."

"Sounds great." About half an hour of Austin driving around he gets a call back from Trish. "Update."

"I tried the locator spell and she's at the High School. That's the closest pin point I could get." Trish says.

"Thanks Trish. Met you there?"

"Will do." Austin drives there and meets Trish in front of the school. "She's inside."

"Well how do we get in? The doors are locked from the inside." Trish covers her hand over the door knob and a sudden click is heard from the lock.

"It's open."

"Or you could just do that." Austin opens the door and and the three walk in. Austin stops Desiree. "You're not going anywhere." Austin steps forward and Desiree steps back a bit close to the stairs.

"Come on Austin. I didn't come back for nothing." She steps back again.

"We don't need you to have another 'you know what'"

"Oh come on! I'll be fine."

"No you won't." She steps back again, trips then starts to fall down the stairs. "Desiree!" Austin runs and catches her and sets her down on the ground. "Desiree?" He feeds her vampire blood and she opens her eyes and both Trish and Austin have relived faces. "See what happened when you don't listen to me? You're staying here. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"Fine."

Austin and Trish go in the school and Austin motions silently to go to one end of the building to split up. It's silent in the school. Too silent. Austin starts tapping on each of other lockers. He hears wind come from behind him and turns around. He knew that that wasn't just any ordinary wind. That was vampire running. "Ally?"

Suddenly a figure stops in front of Austin. They grab a hold of his neck and slams him against a locker. "Come here to die?" Ally asks.

"Better. I came here to talk." Ally lets go of Austin.

"Talk? I bid you more of a torturous type. I mean I practically dated you right I thought that I would have figured you out by now."

"Oh I have a lot of things hidden from me."

"Like so?"

"I would love to tell you but you see, I didn't come here to talk." Austin grabs her and slams throws her against a wall. Papers start to fly everywhere and fall to the ground.

"Feisty. Not a bad trait to have. Too bad there isn't anyone there to enjoy it." Austin runs up to her and grabs her and slams her into a trophy case. Glass shatters everywhere and Ally's lip starts to bleed then heals and blood stays on her lip. She stands up and flips her hair behind her. She runs up to Austin and he falls to the ground. He puts her heel to his neck. "I will run my heel right through your neck and then take a stake to Your heart. It's a sad death. Enjoy your last seconds of life because it's going to be gone." Ally takes a stake from next to her and hovers it over Austin. Suddenly Ally drops the stake and she falls to the ground. She looks over to see Trish doing a spell on Ally.

"Funny how we keep meeting like this." Trish says.

"Stop!" They hear a voice say behind them all. Austin looks over to see Desiree in the hall. She has tears in her eyes. Then her eyes start to fill with tears and then she starts to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Desiree has an anxiety disorder."

"Oh that's about to stop." Ally says.

"Why?" Austin says.

Ally runs up to her and breaks her neck. Austin falls to his knees with tears forming in his eyes. "Because she's dead. Thank God I don't have to worry about her anymore. God she was annoying. And word of advice, that is one persons death you are responsible for. If you keep trying to fix me there will be a second, a twentieth, and a hundredth. If I were you, I'd take my advice." Ally runs away to find someone to feed on to gain her strength back.

Austin takes Desiree back to the mansion and sets her on the couch. He kneels down next to her. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. You came here and all you did was want to help me get Ally's emotions back but you are just d..." Suddenly an air spike comes from Desiree and she looks around confused. So does Austin. "How are you alive?"

"I- I don't know." Desiree answers.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Desiree, you're in transition."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg you guys are amazing. And I won't be posting for a while maybe a couple days . I don't now because I'm going to be busy. But I'll probably write tomorrow but I won't be able to post anything till maybe Saturday or even Sunday so I hope to get some reviews for this! Thank you! And you're welcome for making this chapter super long for you! Bye!<strong>


	19. News

Night Sky 19

**Thanks guys for reading! And someone said that they didn't like Ally being a vampire and that I should stop writing this and turn back human. The plot of the story is based off of Ally and her life now around vampires so if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read this. And for everyone else that enjoys it. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Desiree, you're in transition."<p>

"No. That's not possible. I never even..."

"I gave you my blood when you fell down the stairs at the school."

Tears start to form in Desiree's eyes. "Oh my God! And when Ally... Ally killed me."

"She's not herself right now. You can't blame her for this."

"I- I know. It just, I can't believe that I'm a vampire now. I can't go back home now. Not after what has happened to me."

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. I didn't even know that you were going to come out when I told you what was going on with Ally."

"Why wouldn't I come in a time like this? You're my brother and I would do anything to help you get someone you cared about back."

"Thanks but now you're a vampire."

"I know. And I guess I'm going to have to live with it." Austin goes downstairs to grab her a blood bag. She drinks it and now she's a full vampire.

"Trish is coming over. Uh, Dez needs me right now. Are you good for a while till she gets here? You'll be alone here."

"I will. You don't have to baby me. I'll be safe."

"Okay." Austin leaves just when Trish enters the house.

"Oh, sorry Austin. Didn't see you there. Are you going somewhere?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. Dez texted me for something. But I'll be right back after."

"Okay, I'll just be with Des. Did she feed?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine."

"Great. I better go see her." Austin nods and leaves. Trish enters the living room and sits next to Desiree. "Hey Des. How are feeling?"

"I'm remember things that I lost. Like from where I am we have a lot a vampires around but I always made sure that I wore or had vervain."

"Yeah." Trish says waiting for her to continue.

"And I remember someone kidnapped me. They were vampires and they drained me of my vervain and asked me questions about Austin. They kidnaped my friend as well. But he was a vampire. They compelled me to forget about it all and him too. And now I remember it because it's part of my transition. And this was only about a week ago. Wait, if I was just questions about Austin that means that vampires are coming after him. I think they are going to come after to him and they want to kill him."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure in my entire life. There was something strange about these vampires. They weren't just any other vampire."

"You said that it was vampires who kidnapped you? And your vampire friend?" Desiree nods. "Well that means these vampires aren't normal vampires."

"Because they compelled a vampire. Vampires can't be compelled." Desiree and Trish look at each other in shock because they just figured something out. The front door opens and Austin walks through.

"Sorry. I forgot my coat on the couch." Austin walks in the couch and notices the looks on Desiree and Trish's face. "What?"


	20. Mourn

Night Sky 20

Thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"...And she said that they are looking for you and that they are going to kill you." Trish finishes explaining everything that they just figured out to Austin.<p>

"Is everything she saying true, Desiree?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. After I got all the compulsion back it all came back to me and it all makes total sense. They are looking for you because of her." Desiree says.

"For her? Who are you talking about?"

"They- they want Piper."

"Piper!" Austin exclaims. "Why her? Don't they know she's dead?"

"Well, I remember about something they talked about that I overheard them. They were talking about Piper. About the fire."

"What did they say?"

"They said something about how Piper wasn't there when that fire had happened. That she had already been there before the building had exploded."

"What are you guys talking about?" Trish asks.

"I'll call Dez and tell him I can't make it and then I'll explain it all to you." After Austin calls Dez he enters the living room and begins explaining. "Piper was the girl who turned me into a vampire. She died when Desiree was trying to get her emotions to turn back on when she turned them off because she blamed herself for everything that she had done to me. She blamed herself when she turned me into a vampire and she couldn't live with the guilt so when I got home from school she seemed different which is when I figured out she had turned her emotions off. She was on a search for a cure and she thought it was in a building so when she was got there it turned out to be a trap for vampires and it was lit on fire and exploded with her in it."

"That's terrible." Trish says. "Wait a cure? For what?"

"For being a vampire. Once she found out about the cure she wanted to destroy it."

"Why would she want to do that? That could have cured everyone from being a vampire."

"The thing was she found out that it was a small capsule and it was only for one vampire. A special vampire."

"What kind of special vampire?"

"An original."

"An original? As in the original vampire?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh my God! If there was still a cure then we could give it to Ally and she would have her emotions back."

"You think she would take it?" Austin says sarcastically. "She's Has no emotions right now. And she's trying to stop us from turning her emotions on. She's enjoying life right now because she has no emotions and because she's a vampires. You think she's going to give up her life as a vampire to become human and have her emotions back on? And besides, there is no cure. It burned in that building so there's no point discussing it any further."

"Fine." Trish crosses her arms. "If you don't have any hope in Ally then I still do."

"I didn't say that I didn't have-"

"Save it Austin. Obviously you don't want to help Ally."

"Really? You think that? You have got to be kidding me? I was the one who tortured her to try and get her emotions back? I risked my life for her so that she could get her emotions back and you're making me out to be the bad guy?" Trish says nothing. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Then I'll be the bad guy." Austin runs out of the house and out of plain sight.

Trish turns to Desiree with a surprise and confused face. Desiree had the same expression on her face as well. "What just happened?"

"Austin's gone." Desiree says plainly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. You have to go talk to him. I'll come." Trish and Desiree go in the car and Trish drives. They arrive in the forest and they both unbuckle their belts.

"Stay in here. This is between by brother and I." Desiree says.

"But what if he hurts you?"

"He's my brother and I'm a vampire. What's the worst that could happen?" Desiree says as she leaves the car and closed the door behind her. She got farther and farther into the woods. She heard a stick break and turns around quickly but no one was there. Then she heard a strike of wind and turns around and then it stopped. Desiree was curious and walked the direction the sound came from. Suddenly Austin appears in front of her. "Austin what's wrong?"

"I don't know anymore." Austin answers.

"You miss Ally don't you?"

"I miss you so much. I need her. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I just wish that I never came back here."

"Austin you don't mean that. I know why you're acting like this." Desiree gives Austin a small smile.

Austin looks up, "You do? You miss Ally yet I can obviously figure it out if everyone hasn't already."

"What?"

"You're in love with Ally."

"I'm not in love with Ally. We are just friends."

"Tell that to the way you looked at her or your commitment. Or even that special night?" She raises her eyebrow.

"I don't tell you everything for you to torture me with it."

"Well you did and it happened and you just have to admit it."

"I'm scared to admit it because what if she doesn't get her emotions back and then I'm just left out in the cold again. Love is a vampires greatest weakness."

"So I've heard." Desiree takes a deep breath. She walk up to Austin. "You're going to get her back. I promise you that." They hug and then all of a sudden Desiree drops to the ground. Austin looks down and sees her skin changing grey.

"No!" Austin falls to her knees. He turns around and sees Ally holding a bow and arrow.

"Sorry Austin, but she's on the bad side now." She runs away and as far as she can. Trish comes running out of the car and towards him when he hears his yelling for help.

"Austin! What's happening?" She yells as she catches up with Austin. "Are you alright?" She finally reaches where he is and she stops in place of shock. "Is that Desiree?" Trish asks in shock.

Austin turns around, "She's gone." Trish walks up to Austin and looks at Desiree. Trish gives Austin a hug.

"I'm so sorry Austin." Trish mumbles in Austin's neck.


	21. A Suprising Departure

**So someone said that this story sucks and that I should stop writing this story and speed up so that I could end it and that they were filler chapters and that is not it at all. These are not filler, these chapters actually mean something for a conflict that is going to happen soon. So bare yourself and just be patient. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. **

Night Sky 21

It's been two weeks since Desiree had died. Ally is acting...normal. She's been behaving lately and I'm just glad that she isn't feeding on anyone. I just have no idea on how I'm going to get her emotions back if I want to get my Ally back. I just want to be by her side. I hear the door slam from the front door. I walk around the corner and see Ally putting her purse on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"What? I'm going to school." She says.

"No! You are not going to school." I say.

She laughs and smirks, "You, Austin Moon, are going to stop me from going to school and getting an education? What kind of friend are you?"

"It's less educational but more like there is thousands of people who can be fed on. And I'm sure you would me more than glad to get your hands on one of them."

"So? It's my life. You can't control me. You may have been able to when I was poor human Ally but I'm a vampire and I can take care of myself."

"So if you can then why are you here?"

"To check on my favorite blonde. Make sure he didn't get him self in any trouble than I'm not in knowing of."

"Why do you care?"

"Because your cute, don't want that pretty face of yours ruined."

"Your protecting me? You killed me sister!"

"For the past two week you haven't even decided to listen to any words that I have been trying to say to you." Austin crosses his arms. "She wasn't a good person. She came back to spy on all of us so that she could get you and bring you to someone. I don't know who but I heard her talking on the phone with someone and I was a girl. I can't remember the name but I know for a fact that she wasn't on our side."

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me on it."

"Trust you? Your an emotionless vampire who is in some serious need of a reality check before you get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to get killed if anything your the one who's going to get themselves killed."

"No I'm not."

Ally goes to the school and I decided that it's a better idea that I would go with her incase she decided to take a different rout, as in not go at all. Ally gets in the car to drive when I get inside with her, "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Going to school."

"Aww, don't trust me?"

"Nope." Ally rolls her eyes. She starts the car and drives off.

"Why are you so passionate to get my emotions back? I find myself more fun this way."

"More fun? How so?"

"I can party."

"Party? Ally Dawson and party should not be used in the same sentence."

"It should be human Ally Dawson and party shouldn't be used in the same sentence. Vampire Ally Dawson knows how to party."

"Right." I lean against the window and realize that we aren't in town anymore. "Where are we?"

"We're heading out of town. To have some fun."

"Why?"

"To show you that having your emotions off isn't a bad thing."

"Oh, so kidnapping me isn't a bad thing?"

"Austin, calm down. It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"Just turn around. I'm not going anywhere with you until you turn your emotions on."

"Then there wouldn't be any point out partying now would there?" Ally stops the car and turns it around. "But I still plan on having Something fun to do." We drive into town and go to school. Ally made it through the school day without ripping someone's throat out just by getting annoyed with someone.

By night fall everyone had arrived at my house. It was a Friday so we just planned on drinking and getting drunk. Dez, Trish, and I that means. Ally couldn't be any less part of our group until she gets her emotions back on. We grabs some Burbon and mixed a few drinks together. Some tasted good and some were terrible. We did shots and just overall had fun. The music was blasting in our ears and it felt good. Will my hearing I heard the door open and close. I walk around the corner and see Ally walk in. "How come no one invited me to this party?"

No Ones POV

"Because you're a emotionless vampire who only cares about herself. Until you get your emotions back, you're dead to me." Trish says.

"Well, I'm already dead so why does it matter anyway?"

The door opens again to someone I have no idea is. "Hello. You probably don't know me. I'm just a messenger."

Austin walks in front of him, "What are you doing here? Have you tried to knock?" Austin says cockily.

"I have a message from Piper."

"What?" Austin has a confused face on. "She's still alive?" The messenger takes out a stake and everyone got a good look at it before he stabs Austin with it straight in the heart! He falls to the ground.

"She says game on." He says and runs away vampire speed. He must have been a vampire.

Ally drops to the floor in tears realizing someone how she truly cared for is dead. Her emotions came flooding back to her. Overwhelming her. She cried out in front of everyone she cared for. She fell to her knees in front of Austin and grabs ahold of his hand. "Austin. Austin's dead." She looked up to see Dez and Trish. A couple thoughts came to mind for Trish, "Piper is alive, Ally's emotions came back, and Austin is dead."


	22. The New Teacher

Night Sky 22

Ally's been crying for days and no one knows at to stop it. All her emotions are back at once and Austin wasn't there to give her any advice on how to control it. Trish is currently talking to Dez and breaking the news to him. "Austin is dead?" Dez starts forming tears. "H-how?"

"Dez I am so sorry. I know he was your best friend. He- he got in a car accident. The ambulance rushed him to the hospital but they couldn't revive him." A tear drops from Trish. It hurts also that she has to lie to Dez about what really happened to Austin. But Trish isn't going to tell Dez anything for Austin's sake and because Trish knows that Austin knows what's best for him.

Dez looks up in realization, "How's Ally? She must be heart broken. I know deep down that she loved him. And we both know it was more than a friendship between through both of them."

"Yeah. I saw it too. She won't stop crying. She's very emotionally right now."

"Oh. I understand that. When did this all happen?"

"A couple of days ago."

"How come you never told me before?"

"Because I had to get it together myself. I'm sorry for waiting to tell you. I get it if you want to be mad at me right now but I didn't know what else-" Trish stops rambling when Dez pulls Trish in for a hug. Trish smiles and hugs him back. Trish whispers to Dez, "It's going to be okay."

Later in Trish goes over to the Boarding House where she can't find Ally. "Ally!" She goes upstairs and walks into Austin's room and is sitting on Austin's bed holding a picture of them smiling together.

The next day Ally thought it would be a good idea to go to school to get her mind off of things. In history class she seemed to recognize that her History teacher is late. She turns to Trish, "Why is Mr. Morris taking so long. He's usually here early."

"I heard that he got fired."

All of a sudden the door open to a different teacher. Causally handsome. Maybe in his late 20s. He's got light brown hair, tall, muscular and has the mysterious vibe. He starts writing on the board his name. 'Ricky Saltzman.' "Ricky Salzman. I know, doesn't really roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German Origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Ricky belongs to a very dead great- grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. So you can call me Ric, I'm you're new History Teacher."

At the end of class Ally and Trish go to there lockers and put there books away. "Schools over. Want to go hang at my place for a bit Ally?" Trish asks.

"No. I think I'm just going to go home. At least that's what it's supposed to be called anyway." She starts walking away when Trish stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ally. You can talk to me about Austin. I know you're hurting. We all are. I told Dez about Austin. Nothing more. I'll keep Dez away from everything. That's what Austin would of wanted and that's what I know."

"Thanks Trish. For everything. Being so supportive while I'm grieving but I'm fine. I promise." Ally smiles and walks away. She goes to the house and sits in the couch after lighting the fireplace. She opens her phone and goes through a photo album in her phone that she had made. It was named 'Best Moments.' They were all of Austin and her. Smiles and laughing. Having a good time. Ally started crying as she threw her phone above the fire place and the phone shattering to a million pieces. "I want to get rid of this pain!"

She still goes to school the next day. A normal day as she could say. Nothing more. So far. At the end of history everyone scattered out of the room. Ally and Trish went to there lockers and Ally wanted Trish to ignore the fact that the one person Ally thought she would only love is now dead and Ally will never see him again. The pain builds up in her and she just hides it from everyone because she doesn't want anyone's sympathy. Trish says, "I'm going to go home. Maybe practice a few spells that I know I will never need to use again."

"You don't know that. Something could just pop up again."

"Let's hope for the best that it doesn't." Trish walks away and gets in her car and goes home. Ally goes through her locker and realized that she had left her sweater in the history room. She walks back and hears Ric on the phone.

"Im here for a reason and the reason is good. No one suspects anything unless you keep calling me. I'm an original vampire who was created by a witch you think you could give me a little credit. I'm not here to kill anyone and you know it. But if someone does get in my way I will have to compel them even if they are vampires. I've got my eye on a few students here at Marino. Don't worry, I've got stakes. And besides no one can kill me. I'm immortal and I'm stronger than a vampire ever will be." Ally runs away with her vampire speed and gets to Trish's house as fast as she could. She bangs on the door multiple times. Trish finally answers.

"What's wrong, Ally?"


	23. Need A Room Mate?

Ally explains everything to Trish about what just happened and what Ric just said. "Ally calm down. Everything will be alright."

"Alright? I'm the vampire he probably looking for. He's going to kill me. You have nothing to worry about, Trish! You're not a vampire."

"He said students, right? So that means me too."

"Maybe he meant know, before he died."

"Maybe. But he was talking to someone. I have no idea who. I overheard a woman's voice. But it wasn't recognizable."

"We have to be careful for now on."

"I totally agree."

Ally and Trish leave and Ally sighs. They head to the Boarding House and sit in the living room. Ally gets off the couch instantly. "What are you doing, Ally?"

"I have to light the fire."

"It's not even cold in here."

"I-I just have to okay?"

"Ally, are okay?"

Ally grabs the lighter from the top of the fireplace and tries and light it but it won't light. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't anything be fine." She tries to light it again but it won't light. She tries over and over again. "It won't light." Trish gets up and tries to take the lighter from her hands but Ally won't let go of it.

"Ally, give me the lighter."

"No!" She cries. She starts to cry and let's go of the lighter. She falls to the ground and Trish sits next to her trying to comfort her. "Austin lit the fire place every night. Every time he came home he would light the fire place and sit in the living room. I loved that even though he had always something to do and that it must be done he still took time to light that fire. I loved that we had so many great times together. We wrote songs together. I will cherish those moment in the practice room. I loved that moment when we are playing the piano and our hands touch. After every practice I would replay that moment in my head over and over again. I loved everything about him. And I loved him. And I wish I didn't to that I didn't have to live with the guilt that it's my fault that he is dead!" Ally cries.

"It's not you're fault. Your emotions were off. You had no control over what you felt. All you cared about was what needed to be done."

"But it was my fault. I turned my emotions off. I let him die."

"There wasn't anything else you could have done. He will be truly missed but you have to let him go. I know that you love him. But you have to let him go."

"I know but it's hard. But I promise I won't turn my emotions off. I can't. I hate the person I become when I don't have an emotions. It's a cheat when I do. You turn off everything that matters to you but things do matter. They always do." Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Ally wipes her tears and answers the door. "Ric." Ally says with shock, scared, and surprised.

"Oh, hey Ally. I didn't know you lived here. Is your parents home?"

"No."

"Will they be home soon?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What about a guardian? You have to live with somebody."

"Oh, uh. I have someone here that lived with me. She's my Uh, aunt." Ally lies. She has no one that lives with her but she needs a guardian.

"Is she home?"

"No. I'll let you know when she's home. I have to go. Bye." She closes the door and slides down the door and puts her hands in here knees. Trish walks up to Ally and kneels down to her. She sets her hand on Ally's knee.

"Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot of stress I guess. A lot has just happened. What are we going to do? Someone has to live here and they have to be an adult. What are we going to do?"

"Post an ad for a room mate?"

"A girl roommate."

"Yeah."

The next day Ally posts an Ad for a roommate and when she got home some had called. They left a voice mail. It said, "Hey, my name is Amanda Jones and I called because I saw the Ad that said you were looking for a room mate. I'm interested and when you get this please just called me. I would love to be your new room mate." Ally calls her back and they have a small conversations.

The next day after school, Amanda meets Ally at the house. She shows her a tour of the house. She has long natural red hair, hazel eyes, and she is fairly tall. She looks to be about mid 20s and looks to be a fairly cheery person. After Ally finishes showing Amanda around she leaves off at the front door. "So?" Ally says.

"I love it. I'm guessing that room with the shelving will be mine?"

"No! I-I mean no it won't. The room down the hall will be." The room with the shelving was Austin's.

"Oh, okay. When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great."

Amanda leaves and Ally closes the door behind her.


	24. Gone

Night Sky 24

Amanda has been moved in for about a week. Everything has been going fine. We went out for breakfast the first morning she was here and then went out for dinner yesterday.

"Hey! Ally! Can I grab the groceries? It looks like the fridge has been empty." Amanda calls from the kitchen while I'm in the living room.

"Oh, yeah sure!" I call back. I totally forgot that I would have to eat. I'm a vampire and usually I don't have to eat.

She walks into the living room, "What do you find around here to eat if there isn't any food here?"

I have to act fast, "I usually eat out. It's quick, fast and easy."

"That must add up to a lot of money."

"Oh, it's fine. I have money from...things." I don't want to tell her about what happened to my family and that they're dead. Not yet anyway. I got money from the insurance. But I don't spend any money. I just compel them carefully.

"What things. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you."

"It's fine."

"No. It's not my business."

"It's okay. I have to go. See you later."

"Yep. Bye." I leave the house and head to school. I don't plan to tell her I'm still in high school. Even if it is my final year and I'm eighteen I'm still not going to tell her. If she think sim an adult she won't question my age difference. Like how I don't age. I don't know how long she is going to stay but I just want to keep my distance just in case.

I finally get to the school and meet Trish in class.

"What's up?" Trish asks.

"I got a new room mate." I answer.

"Does she know about..?"

"She doesn't know that my parents are dead. And she doesn't suspect anything about us. I can already see that she isn't a believer."

"Good. We don't need another person on our case about suspecting us."

"Yeah."

"How are you anyways? With everything."

"I'm fine. I'll just have to deal with it."

"Ally, you've been dealing with it ever since you found out about vampires. You can talk to me any time."

"I know. But I'm fine." Trish gives me a questioning look. "No. I'm not." I lean on my arm.

"It's Friday. How about we go somewhere for a weekend of massages and relaxation?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You deserve it. And you need it. What do you say?"

"Fine."

"Yeah!" The class looks at Trish weirdly. Trish gives them a dirty look and I just smile and rolls my eyes. Typical Trish.

In History class Mr. Saltzman was normal. But he freaked me out just because I was the only one who knew his secret and he never knew that I know that he is the first vampire. But after class Trish and I head straight to the boarding house to back a bag for the weekend and then headed to Trish's so that she could do so as well. We headed out of town. A hotel suit out of town near by somewhere is where Trish is driving.

"This is a good idea Trish. I just need to get my mind off of all the supernatural around my life right now."

"Yeah. You worry too much about other people. It's time for you to worry about you. You just need a nice relaxing weekend."

"Yeah, I do." We finally arrive to the hotel and get our room and head to it. We get in the elevator and the door closes. I have the weird sense coming on. I look up to the corner mirror on the roof of the elevator and I see someone. Austin. "Ah!" I yell as I look next to me to be no one there.

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish asks worried.

"I thought I... I'm Just stressed." I say.

"That's why we are here." She smiles as the door dings and opens. I decide to ignore what just happened for the sake of relaxing. We grab our bags and find our room down the hall. I use my key card to open it up and we enter the room to see two large double sized beds. I set my bag in my bed and Trish sets her bag in her bed. I sit on my bed and out my head against the headboard. I pick up a piece of paper and examine it.

"How about a massage? Those sound nice." I say.

"That sounds great. I'll make an appointment." I hand Trish the paper and she calls the number on the paper to get an appointment for a massage. I go on my phone and look at pictures of Austin and I again. I know I shouldn't but I just miss him so damn much. I just keep thinking of the last words in had told him. 'But I still plan on having something fun to do.' What worthless and mean less words to say to someone. Especially when it comes to there last words to someone. But I can't blame myself for that. If I do then I'll just spiral again. Before my emotions we off and I actually cared my last words to Austin was 'I can't anymore. I don't want to feel like this. I'm all alone!' I realize now that I wasn't alone. I had Austin. But he's dead now and there is nothing I can do about it.

Suddenly my phone gets ripped out of my hand. I look up and see Trish. "What are you doing?"

"Step one of relaxing: Get rid of your phone." She pulls out her phone and she puts them in the drawer in the end table. She closes it and out a her hands in her hips. "No phones for the entire weekend."

"Fine."

"How about we go for a swim. Our room connects right to the pool." Trish says with a smile.

"That's what that door is for." I say as I just figured something out.

"Yep. Get in your bikini girly. We are going swimming." Trish walks away.

We change into our bathing suits and go in the pool. We swim around for a bit but then I get bored and go back to the hotel without letting Trish know. She's talking to a guy so I don't want to bug her. I take a shower and then change into my clothes. I brush my hair and blow dry it. When I'm done I put the blow dryer away and look up to see someone behind my through the mirror. It was Austin. I scream again. I look behind me as quick as possible but no one was there. What is going on? This is the second time that has happened. I ignore it and walk out of the bathroom. I see Trish walking towards the door on the other side by the pool. She opens the door and closes it behind her. She has a worried face.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"What?" I focus on Trish still a little confused.

"I asked you what's wrong."

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? I fine, great, perfect." I give her two thumbs up with a smile.

"Spill."

"I'm not hiding anything." I sit down and pick up a magazine.

"Okay. But the second you're not fine you tell me. I'm here as your best friend. You can talk to me. I just don't want you to keep any secrets from me."

"I'm not."

I fall asleep and after Trish takes a shower she does too.

I open my eyes and see, "Austin?" I say. He stands in front of me. "How are you here? Where are we?"

"This is the only way I can see you."

"How am I able to see you? Or even talk to you for the matter?"

"You're dreaming. I have access to a witch on the other side who ables me to contact you in your dreams."

"A witch? How? Why?"

"Because I'm going to find my way back."

"You're what?"

"I'm coming back. And then we can finally be together."


	25. A Fresh Restart

Finale Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I open my eyes in a big gasp. Trish wakes up,"What's wrong?"<p>

"Do you think I would be crazy if I told you that I am seeing Austin?"

"Seeing Austin? What do you mean?"

"I see him in mirrors. And he visited me in my dreams. He-he said that he's coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me this. How else can I explain it?" She doesn't say anything but just looks at me unknown what to say. "Trish? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that it doesn't make any sense."

"Does anything ever really make sense in a supernatural world?"

"Yeah, I guess you right. I'll look in my spell book to see if there is something I can do."

"Okay."

"It's a good thing I take it everywhere I go." Trish smiles.

I decided to go for a walk while Trish figured out a way to bring Austin back. She said there is a way and she will do everything she can to get him back. I love him. I always will.

I walk on the running track outside at a park. I see a strange guy a fair distance in the path ahead of me. I keep walking and try to walk past him but he bumps into me. Almost like on purpose.

**Trish's POV**

I search there the book. Flipping page by page franticly looking for a spell, any spell to get Austin back. I've probably been looking for a about a good hour or so. I have a weird feeling that something has happened badly but I shake it off and continue searching. I stop at a spell that catches my eye. A Life Spell. It brings the supernatural back from the life who have pure spirits. I look up what a Pure Spirt is that has to do with the supernatural and it says that they are spirits that still have access to humanity. I think what that means if you still have your humanity as a vampire that you can come back to life. I start to practice it and then when Ally gets back I'll do it. I hope it works.

I start doing the spell and then a bright light flashes between my eyes and it goes black. I open my eyes and I couldn't believe that I actually did the spell. That it actually worked and that I'm still alive. I know that because I see Austin. Right in front of me. "Austin?" I run up to him and give him a huge hug. "It worked. The spell worked. I can't believe it worked!" I look at Austin and he looks confused. "What?"

"How did you get here?" He asks me.

"What are you talking about? I did a spell and brought you back to life."

"A spell was never done. Oh my God." He says shocked.

"What?"

"Trish what did you see when you finished the spell?"

"A bright white light. Then it went dark and when I opened my eyes you were here."

"Trish don't freak out."

"Why?"

"Because the spell didn't work. It was too powerful for you. Your body couldn't handle the power needed to successfully complete the spell."

"What are you saying?"

"You died Trish."

**Ally's POV**

"Sorry Miss. Are you Ally Dawson?" The man asks.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Piper." Then suddenly I feel a pain in my chest and I look down that the person had staked me with a wooden stake. I look down and my skin turns grey. I fall to the ground and then I see a white light and it goes black. I open my eyes and look around me. I'm in the woods. I stand up and look around. I look behind me and see Trish with Austin.

"Trish? Austin?" I go to hug Austin. He hugs me softly but looks confused. "The spell worked. Austin, you're back! What's wrong? This is great!"

"Ally, the spell didn't work."

"What are you talking about? Austin's right here and I can see him and feel him." I touch his arm.

"The spell didn't work because I overworked myself and I wasn't powerful enough to finish the spell and I..."

"You what, Trish?"

"I died."

"Wait...if you're dead that means Austin's is still dead. But how am I able to see Austin?" Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Ally, you're dead." Austin says softly.

"Oh my God." Austin intertwined our fingers together. "Where are we?"

Trish says, "I don't know. We we suddenly transported here or something when you must have died."

"How do we get back?"

"I don't think we can." Austin says.

"No, I was looking through my spell book and I know a spell. I should be able to do it because witches are more powerful when on the other side."

"Is that where we are?" I ask.

"There really isn't a special way to say it but I just call it the other side."I nod. "Hold my hands." She grabs both our hands and Austin and I stand in opposite sides of Trish. She starts saying the spell and repeats it over and over again. It gets windy and we all fall on the ground. It goes black.

I open my eyes and I'm in my bed. My house. Before it burned down. I run downstairs and see my parents. They are in the dining room. "Mom! Dad!" I pull them in for a hug.

"Whoa what's got my sixteen year old all in a good mood?" My dad asks.

"Just seeing you is a gift."

"What are you talking about?" My mom asks. I hug them again then realized something.

"Austin!"

"Who's Austin?"

I run out of the house, "A guy!" I run to the mansion and run inside. "Austin? Austin! Austin!" I try to vampire run but it seems to not work. Am I not a vampire anymore? I hear a familiar voice.

"Ally? Ally! Is that you?" I see him run around the corner. I run into his arms. "What happened?"

"I think it worked. But we're sixteen. I'm not a vampire."

"Neither am I."

"The spell must if sent us back in time. I saw my parents Austin. My house isn't burnt down."

"Time must have restarted the spell." Suddenly the door opens and Trish comes running in calling Austin and I.

"Guys! You have no idea what happened?" She stops talking and looks at both us.

"Time restarted. We figured that out."

"Yeah. I must haven't read the fine print."

"That's okay. This is a good. We get a chance to restart over. Change our life. As human." I say intertwining Austin's fingers.

"Together." Austin smiles. I grab his shirt and kiss him. Sparks fly and it was like I haven't kissed anyone ever. Like my first kiss which was with Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it folks! That's the end of Night Sky! Review and tell me what you thought! Bye for now! PS you should check out my other stories I've been working on!<strong>


End file.
